Just One More Kiss
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Sometimes it takes one more kiss, the interference of a eccentric grandfather, and his bet with a certain Madam, to get the desired outcome. Royai Multichapter
1. May 3rd Late Afternoon

**Just One More Kiss (Wish of a Grandfather)**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess  
**

**Chapter 1: May 3rd Late Afternoon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and gain no profit from writing this fanfiction.**

**AN: This is an extended and altered version of my friend Riri's comic Wish of a Grandfather. I hope you like it. If you'd like to see the comic its on DA and is called Wish of a Grandfather ht tp : / / rinoaebastel . deviant art . com **

******This fic much different than my other works since it follows more of a diary/log timeline than a flowy story type deal. I wanted to do something different. Hope you enjoy it. **  


* * *

**May 3rd Late Afternoon**

Riza was used to the comments from the civilian personnel contracted to work within headquarters. It happened in every transfer she had since she came under Mustang's command, and she couldn't really blame the talk considering Roy's reputation with women. If the women weren't making up rumors about her, then the men were saying she had her rank because she screwed Mustang. She ignored the gossip and made no mention of the fact promotions were decided by a board, not the Colonel. If those men were military, they'd know that.

Even though she could take the gossip, and brush it off as easily as a speck of dust on her shoulder, her friend Rebecca had a more difficult time and would jump to her defense at a moment's notice.

Those events would always lead to a conversation about Mustang, which always started with. . .

"For the love of god I don't know how you stand working for him with all the talk that goes around. If talk isn't bad enough, he's such a bastard for not doing anything about it."

"I doubt he even knows there is such talk. And if he does, he probably doesn't care either."

Rebecca huffed. "Which makes him an idiot."

"Don't talk about your superior like that," Riza scolded. They walked out of the locker room and headed down the hallway."

"You should transfer."

Riza held back a chuckle. "You say that every time someone spreads a tiny rumor. If I don't care, then I don't see why you do."

"Because you're my friend. And there's more to it than just rumors. What if it gets you into trouble?"

Riza had thought of that when she first caught wind of the rumors years ago. Upon talking to other female officers in longstanding assignments, her mind eased. "These rumors have been flying for years Rebecca. They do with any officer that stays in the same position for a long time. Ask Maria Ross. She was rumored to be sleeping with Alex Armstrong."

Rebecca dry retched and covered her eyes with her hands. "Oh god. I got a visual."

Riza smirked. Revenge time. "There was even a rumor about Denny and—"

"Denny and Maria? Yeah, I heard that one." She lowered her hands and relaxed.

"No, Denny and Armstrong," Riza said.

Rebecca blanched and Riza bit the inside corner of her lip to keep from smiling.

"Riza! That's a sick joke. I mean being gay is fine, but those two gay in a gay relationship makes my imagination implode." She shuddered.

Riza looked over at her friend. "I wasn't joking. I actually did hear that."

Rebecca wrinkled her nose. "Ewww..."

"The higher ups don't give a shit about rumors. They come to expect them. Unless someone has evidence of an impropriety, they tend to do nothing."

"I suppose. I haven't ever heard of anyone getting court-martialed for fraternizat-Hey, where you going?" Rebecca asked when Riza turned up the right hallway. Riza stopped and turned around.

"I have to get some more paperwork for the Colonel."

Rebecca walked over and placed a hand on Riza's shoulder. "Riza, you should transfer."

"You said that already today and it makes about the hundredth time overall since I started working for Mustang."

"You are nothing but a babysitter and secretary! You should come work at the range. Put your skills to use."

Riza shook her head. Rebecca wasn't the first friend that tried to get her to transfer using that very line, and she was growing tired of it. She pulled away from her hold. "My skills are being put to use in the best way possible."

"Are you actually happy working for him?"

"I am."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The dark haired woman leaned in closer. "Is it because you're in love with him?"

_Gah!_ There was the other issue. If Rebecca wasn't concerned about the rumors, she was concerned about her nonexistent personal relationship with her superior. Okay, well maybe nonexistent wasn't exactly the right word, they did grow up together, but their relationship was nowhere near the realm of romantic warm fuzzies. "Still trying to get a confession out of me too? Give it a rest."

Rebecca sighed. "Fine, I won't bother you about it anymore."

"You say that every time you bring these topics up."

"I mean it this time," she said and held up her right hand. "I Rebecca Catalina do solemnly swear I won't bring up a transfer or rumors, or your obvious love for Mustang, again." She spoke the love part in a barely audible whisper.

Riza shook her head and hid a chuckle with a cough before turning and walking away. She wasn't going to hold her breath on Rebecca keeping her vow.

When she walked in the office, she expected the Colonel to be facing the window and staring like a puppy that wanted to go outside. If she didn't have good control of her bearings, she would've toppled over with shock. He was looking down at the paperwork in front of him, his attention riveted on the document, and a finished pile of work was sitting in the outbox, ready to be dispersed to their proper offices.

Was he sick? Sure, he always ended up finishing his work every evening but it was usually at the last minute. Most of the time he was gazing into space or out taking care of "important business" aka flirting with the local female population or getting some fresh air. Basically he did anything that wasn't paperwork.

She walked over to him and sat another pile of papers on his right side. He looked up at her, then at the papers, then at her before sitting down the pen and leaning back in his chair. She hid a smile. There was the posture she'd grown accustomed to. He never took his gaze from hers and, as she was yet again accustomed to, her heartbeat increased and she had a hard time keeping a flush from spreading across the apples of her cheeks.

"That's all the work for today, Sir. And I also brought those files you asked me to retrieve from records."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I hate this place." He wrinkled his nose and glared at his paperwork as if he could set it on fire by a mere stare. "And I didn't think I'd have to do so much paperwork here in East City. I thought I'd be outside a lot more." He straightened, grabbed his pen and pointed to the window. "Look out there. We are in the backwoods where nothing happens. That pricksucker Hakuro and the other polesmokers at Central called this a volatile region. I've seen baby kittens more volatile than this. "

She wouldn't admit to being amused at this rant (he usually gave it at least once a week but without the creative verbiage of pricksucker and polesmokers) and left out the fact she enjoyed the area. Since there was limited danger most of the time, it made her job easier and meant Mustang was safer.

"Well," Roy continued, "at least there was the small incident with Scar. That brought forth a bit of excitement around here."

Now she wondered if he was trying to push her temper to the extreme. He knew her feeling regarding the event. She glared at him. "You call what happened with Scar a small incident? You almost got your head blown up. If you consider that small then I dread to see the scale of a larger one!"

Roy inched a bit further away and held up a hand. "Fine, don't give yourself a hernia over it. I guess I used the wrong wording." He coughed to clear his throat and started back on his paperwork. "But as a whole this area doesn't live up to its reputation."

"That's thanks to the Elrics calming things down in the nearby cities."

Roy laughed and looked up at her. "You actually think they are calming things down?" He placed his hand on top of a large pile of finished paperwork. "The majority of this is in regards to their calming actions." He picked up a sheet and waved it at her. "Try reading through these and you'll change your mind. They are for property damage."

"Yes, I know, Sir. I pre-read all of your work."

His face crossed over with confusion, creating a befuddled look distinctive only to him. "You do?"

"If I didn't then you'd be signing all the useless duplicates they make."

"Duplicates? I didn't know they made duplicates before I sign them."

She shrugged. "I'm doing my job right then."

"There was never a doubt of that."

She ignored his compliment even though she wanted to say thank you. "They do it just in case one form gets lost, but then they made copies after your signature. It's rather useless."

"Then in that case you should know how dull the work is!"

Sometimes when he used that childish tone, she wanted to pistol whip him. "Of course I do. My work isn't exactly fun, but you should've expected more paperwork and less outdoor assignments. It's normal you would have more responsibilities like this with your promotion."

"And they should also give me more time! I'm a Colonel for god's sake and the difference between a Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel's paperwork is vast!"

Riza's eyebrow twitched. "It's one extra pile, two at the most, Sir. A pile consisting of forty, eight by eleven inch sheets each."

"Thank you for that intriguing fact," he muttered thinking she didn't hear him. "You know, I'm a single, incredibly handsome, fairly wealthy man and I have a lot of very beautiful women waiting for me out there. It's bad for my reputation if I just stay at the office with my simple Lieutenant."

That hurt worse than a punch to the face. In fact, she'd prefer a hit; the pain would leave quicker. While she never considered herself beautiful, was she really just simple? Plain? She took a deep breath and steeled her emotions. Or she thought she had. "I'm sorry I'm ruining your reputation Colonel, but as I recall you are here to make it to the top of the military, not fuck everything in sight."

He turned and looked at her, eyes wide. "Lieutenant?"

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "If spending time with beautiful women is what's most important to you, tell me so, because that means that this _**simple**_ lieutenant is supporting the wrong person." She couldn't keep the hurt and anger from seeping into every word she spoke.

His breath hitched. "Oh… Oh! Lieutenant, I didn't mean tha—"

"I'm going to the range, Sir. Do your job if you don't want to leave your beautiful women waiting. If you don't get everything done then you're going to be here all night." This time she made sure her voice carried the cold professional tone she honed long ago in Ishbal. She looked over at Hayate, who was watching them from beside her desk. "Let's go Hayate."

**-/-/-**

When she left the room, Roy covered his face with his hands, leaned back in his chair, and released a loud groan. How could he say something like that to her? He knew how to read Riza and the more he thought about her face, her voice tone, the worse he felt. To anyone else she'd seem unaffected, but he knew he hurt her. He hadn't been thinking clearly. She was his simple lieutenant but he didn't mean it as an insult. "I'm such an idiot sometimes," he muttered.

"_Sometimes?" _A voice in his head argued.

"I don't need you against me too," he said aloud. If someone walked in the room, they'd think he'd gone mad.

"_You are an idiot all the time when it comes to her." _

He dropped his hands to his lap and rested his right cheek flat against his desk, relishing the cool wood against his skin. His mind was right. When he spoke before thinking, he always ended up saying something idiotic. This was especially true in regards to Riza because she was both the one woman he wanted, and the one he couldn't have.

* * *

**AN: If you read my current works you must be like OMFG she's staring a new fic so the old ones will take longer to update. I have this fiction completed and it will be updated once or twice a week.** **I want to get some of my already completed works posted as well as continue with my ongoing.**


	2. May 3rd Early Evening

**Just One More Kiss (Wish of a Grandfather)**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 2: May 3rd Early Evening**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and gain no profit from writing this fanfiction.**

**AN: This is an extended and altered version of my friend Riri's comic Wish of a Grandfather. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**May 3rd Early Evening**

Riza ejected another round of shots from her gun, emptying out her fury and frustrations and embedding them into the target across the range. She wanted to scream and shout at the top of her lungs but instead let the clacks and bangs of her gun squall for her. At first, she thought her anger was at him, but halfway through her second round, she realized the brunt of anger was at herself. Because she allowed forbidden feelings to develop in the first place. They were wrong. Improper. The feelings she had for him; her dedication and her support (which would continue even after he became fuehrer) should've been enough. But her emotions just had to take it a step further.

No matter how hard she tried to push back her feelings, they refused to budge. They yelled at her from their place in the back of her mind every single time he talked about his women. Every time he revealed he was never alone. Never alone when she was lonely.

She lowered her gun and looked down at her feet. She had Hayate, she had her grandfather, but there was a time in a woman's life when she needed more. Even Ice Queen Hawkeye wanted to be loved romantically by someone. She'd had relationships but the men could never accept she was so dedicated to her commanding officer. Tears built themselves a home in her eyes and she fought their construction with the small amount of will inside her. She was supposed to be a strong soldier and not cry over such simple matters. No. She wouldn't cry like a damsel. Roy was her friend. That was enough.

And it was a lie. It wasn't enough and her body betrayed her when it pushed the tears from her eyes.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulders and withheld a gasp as a familiar scent came to her: a mix of flint and expensive cologne. She reached in her pocket for a handkerchief to wipe her tears, disguising the gesture as wiping off perspiration on her forehead. Why was he there? He never came to the range.

"Lieutenant?"

She willed her body to relax and prayed the rest of the tears would dry in the range's cool temperature. "Yes Sir?"

"I'm… well I…" He took a deep breath. "Do you want to go get some food with me?"

She smiled softly and pulled away from his hand. It wasn't what most would think of as an apology, but she knew that was what he wanted to do. It didn't make her pain lessen but she was happy he cared enough to come to her and apologize. "Yes, Sir. I'll meet you outside. I still need to put up my rifle."

"Okay," Roy said. She waited until she heard the range door shut before putting away her handkerchief and loading her pistol. She stuck the handgun in her holster and went to put up her rifle before meeting him out in the hall.

**-/-/-**

Their walk to the mess hall remained silent. A thick curtain of tension hung over them, both for different reasons tied to the same incident. They were relieved when the mess came into sight, as if the change in atmosphere would remove the tenseness. Roy grabbed the door and held it open for her. She stopped and looked at him for a moment.

"Thank you," she said and went inside. He followed behind her.

The mess hall was a stark contrast from the hall beyond its double doors. The hall was dull, painted in two dark grays almost indistinguishable from the other. The mess hall was all white with black and white floors and metal tables and benches. The lights overhead beamed down intense brightness whereas the hallway lights were dimmed and spaced further apart. Despite the differences in appearance, the two areas shared one obvious similarity.

Roy's face faltered. "There's no people here. Why is it empty?"

Riza rolled her eyes, making sure her face was turned away from Roy. "Sir, it's after work hours by now. There's only a small amount of people working this late so there's no kitchen staff. Many bring their own dinner and are actually working."

"But I want to eat," he said, a slight whine coming through in his voice. He sat down on edge of the bench at the table and sighed. "I don't make my own dinner because I can't cook."

"Don't worry, I can cook. I'll get us something. Be back in a few minutes." She moved to go into the kitchen but Roy's voice made her stop in her steps.

"I'm sorry about before." She turned around, her eyes widened. She hadn't expected him to apologize. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer so his head rested against her stomach. "Forgive me for what I said okay? I didn't mean to make it sound the way it did."

"Colonel… this isn't. . . I." She lifted her hand and rested it on top of his head for a few seconds before pulling away. "I'm going to go get us some food. "

Roy nodded and watched as she went into the cooking area. Through the glassless window, he saw her open a fridge and remove some contents before getting to work at a large stove. She was too good to him, much more than he deserved, and he was extremely thankful for everything she did. Without her, he'd be either a drunk or dead. Maes may be his best friend but she was more than that. He wanted her in a much different, more emotional, more physical way than he wanted Maes. He laughed at the last part. His "fans" as Maes called the women around the city, seemed to enjoy throwing rumors about nonexistent sexual exploits with other men. Maes didn't find the rumor about the two of them amusing and stopped teasing Roy about any rumors from that moment on.

"You okay Sir?" she asked, making him look up at her.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out," she said as she dumped something on two trays in front of her and put the pot in the sink.

"There's . . . there's something else I need to say."

She walked out into the eating area and over to the table. "What is it Sir?" After sitting down the trays, she sat across from him and waited for his response.

He opened his mouth and shut it, and opened his mouth and shut it again, like a fish. "Um."

"Sir, just come out with it."

"Nevermind," he said. "It's nothing." He looked down at his food. "This looks great. Thank you for making it."

They heard the door to the mess open and reasoned it was just another soldier there to grab something to eat as well. Riza nearly fell off her seat when she heard a familiar voice speak,

"So you are Colonel Mustang are you?"

They both turned and then shot to their feet when they saw the General of Eastern Headquarters, General Francis Grumman, standing before them, a stern look plastered on his features.

Roy and Riza snapped into a salute and formed their facial expressions into hard lines of discipline. Riza's mind was racing; worried the general might have seen their closeness in the time prior to his entrance.

"At ease, the workday is over so relax and please eat. I dropped by here to grab a bite myself," he said. He walked into the kitchen and a moment later emerged carrying two large red apples. "Please sit. I would like to talk to you Colonel Mustang."

Riza and Roy sat down and began to eat. Grumman sat down across from Roy. "I've heard about you Colonel Mustang," the old man began.

"Good things I hope, Sir," he said.

"The majority of it yes. Hakuro couldn't say anything good about anyone unless under duress or the necessity of ass kissing so I ignore his statements."

Riza stifled a laugh. She was aware of how much General Grumman disliked Hakuro. Then again, there weren't many people fond of him. Whenever he showed up and passed by, she could hear soldiers groan or see some roll their eyes. He was a prick. Kimbley popped into her mind. She remembered him saying something about blowing the bastard up and getting a medal. She would've turned the other way and let him.

"I appreciate that, Sir," Roy replied.

"I've heard you're intelligent, ambitious, and you take care of your subordinates as if they were your own family. The very type of man that can make a difference in this tumultuous country of ours. Looking upon your performance so far, I'm inclined to agree."

"It's an honor to hear such words from you, Sir."

Grumman took a bite of his apple, chewed the piece, and swallowed before speaking. "Yes. You have a great future if you keep working as you are now. And for those reasons, I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?"

Riza ears perked up upon hearing the General's tone of voice. She knew his form of speech all too well and knew nothing good would come of a conversation started with that particular lilt.

"Yes. It's a task of great importance and requires a great deal of responsibility," Grumman said. His expression transformed into a stern, serious one. "Failure isn't an option."

Riza picked up glass to get some more water and went into the kitchen. She made sure to put most of her attention on their conversation and watched Roy's reaction for any sign of distress. Grumman could be intimidating and overbearing, even for someone like Roy.

"It will be a pleasure to help you in any way I can," Roy said. "What do you need me to do?"

Riza relaxed and lifted her glass to her lips to take a drink.

"Marry my granddaughter and have me ten grand-babies!" Riza spit out her drink, coughing and choking over the unexpected words. She should have known not to let her guard down. She walked back inside and stood beside the Colonel.

"What!" they both said, Roy flabbergasted by the request and Riza angry the General would ask such a thing.

"But . . . but sir! I don't even know who your granddaughter is!"

Grumman waved his hand nonchalantly. "Not an issue my boy. You will know soon enough and will like her very much. She's unique and very beautiful. In fact, she'll be the most beautiful woman you'll ever see."

Roy doubted it. The most beautiful woman he knew was standing beside him.

Grumman stood and walked over to the door as he munched on his apple. With a full mouth he said, "Think about it for a while Colonel Mustang. I wouldn't take long though. She probably won't wait around forever." He laughed as he walked out of the mess hall. When the laughter faded, Riza sat down in front of her tray and muttered under her breath before she shoved the last bite of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"Was he actually serious about that?"

Riza eyed him. "Why do you ask? Don't tell me you would consider marrying her."

Roy shrugged and picked up a piece of bread from his plate. "To tell you the truth, it would be a good opportunity to get some influence up the ranks. It could help me fulfill my objective much faster but—"

"So you would marry someone you didn't know just for the rank?" Riza interrupted before he could finish. The thought of Roy marrying someone else felt heavy. With a family he'd be distracted with his goals and would likely give up his path of fuehrer because of the danger it would put them in.

He said to shoot him if he strayed. The scenario would be considered such, but she couldn't kill him if it was because of a family.

It was ridiculous to ponder, especially when he found out who Grumman's granddaughter was. Which she hoped wouldn't be for a long long time. "And think about the poor granddaughter. What do you think she'd say? I thought even you had limits."

"You didn't let me finish," Roy said. "I wouldn't consider it. I was just stating the facts. Even if you don't believe me, I am the type of man that waits for his soul mate."

Riza picked up her tray and stood. "I have a hard time believing you would wait on anyone, so I have trouble believing you know the pain of waiting for a soul mate." She emptied her tray and left the cafeteria without another word.

Roy sat there, staring at where she left. Was Riza having some crisis where she couldn't leave a room first without being mad at him? He'd been unthoughtful about what he said at the office yes, but he didn't say anything out of the way this time.

"Must be her time of the month." Yes, that would explain everything. He'd ask her late— he remembered what happened one day when Havoc said something to that extent. The female version of his name almost came true. Okay, maybe I won't.

He heard a whine and noticed Hayate didn't follow her. He barked and Roy reached down to pat his head. "Don't worry Hayate. I think she just needs to be alone for a while. Let's go back to the office."

When Roy and Hayate got back to the office, he sat down at his desk. He started working on his paperwork immediately, questing to finish it before it got too late. He skimmed the words on Ed's report before signing it and then got to the others. He worked in silence for a long time, skimming, reading, signing, skimming, reading, signing, but no matter how much he tried to focus on the words written, his thoughts centered on the words Riza spoke before she left.

He felt like he'd swallowed rocks. Was Riza in love with someone? He knew she kept most of her affections to herself but on occasion one slipped through her icy barrier—like when she placed her hand on his head in the mess hall—and made its way to the surface. Was there a man she wanted who couldn't see past the sternness to the inside? He could with little effort. It was easy once you got to know her. A man would be crazy not to stick around long enough to see how wonderful she was.

But he selfishly didn't want a man to stick around her. If she decided to settle down, she'd retire and where would he be? It would be like losing his other half if she decided to quit.

He looked up at the clock and saw the hands telling him it'd been an hour since he last saw Riza. "It's getting late Hayate. Let's go try to find her. Think you can sniff her out?"

The dog perked up and barked once before rushing to the door. Roy laughed and followed the canine down the hallway.

**-/-/-**

Roy hadn't expected Hayate to lead him to front of Grumman's office door. Why would Riza be in there unless she had a complaint with him? A jolt of alarm tensed his already nervous body. Maybe she wanted to leave him after he made her angry twice in one day—even though he wasn't sure why she was angry the second time. He acknowledged he wasn't the easiest commanding officer to have, even though he wasn't aware he was being difficult at the time the difficulty was occurring. No, she'd come straight to him if she wanted to quit; she wasn't the type to go over one's head.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. He wouldn't know why she was there until later so there was no use rambling about like some sort of ninja. He started to leave but stopped when he noticed the door ajar. Though he knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, it didn't mean he wouldn't. He walked closer and peaked inside. He had to grip the door frame to keep from falling over when he saw Grumman backed against the wall, sitting in his desk chair, his feet up on the seat, with a furious Riza looming over him like a cloud about to burst with a severe rainstorm.

* * *

**AN: Many thought that in the last AN when I said the fic was done, that it only had that one chapter. This will be a 15-17 chapter fic plus epilogue. What i mean by done was that it everything is already written. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a poem, your bank account number, an arm and leg, your first born or I'd be just as happy with a review. **

(I know I have a sick sense of humor)


	3. May 3rd Evening

**Just One More Kiss (Wish of a Grandfather)**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 3: May 3rd Evening **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and gain no profit from writing this fanfiction.**

**AN: This is an extended and altered version of my friend Riri's comic Wish of a Grandfather. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Riza nailed Grumman against the wall with her dangerous glare as she stalked closer to him. Her heavily booted feet thundered against the floor, adding striking sound effects to accompany her anger, and her hands were made into tight fist as if she was about to punch something . . . or someone.

"I demand you tell me what in the hell you were thinking!" She knew she shouldn't talk to her grandfather in such a way, but sometimes the man just wouldn't listen to her if she remained calm around him—which was a hard task in and of itself.

"Now Riza, you know you shouldn't talk to a higher ranked officer like this." His voice shuttered. A guilt for making her grandfather so terrified lingered in the back of her mind, located between her love for fluffy animals and her fantasy of covering Roy Mustang in chocolate and whipped cream and—

Her gaze increased in darkness, more at remembering she had a Roy fantasy than out of anger for Grumman. He squished tighter against the wall as if willing the pictures behind him to swallow them into their world where she couldn't follow. He shifted in the seat when she gathered her proper thoughts and spoke, "As you stated in the mess hall, we are off duty."

"Ah, yes." He coughed. "I did say that didn't I? You know this old great grandchild-less man's memory isn't what it used to b—"

Oh, he was a wily one. "Don't you even think for a second you're going to be able to guilt me into forgetting what happened."

He gulped. "Damn, you got your temper from me. No wonder everyone is afraid of you."

She almost winced. She didn't want people to be fearful of her; she just wanted them to do their work. If anything got them scared of her, it was the ridiculous, manga-style, rumors of her shooting at Roy and her direct subordinates, which was something she never did. But she did have a temper as evident from her grandfather's current state. "Grandfather," she said as she steadied her voice.

He relaxed. "Yes?

_Stay calm Riza. Just stay calm. No need to let your temper flare._ "How could you offer him my hand without asking me first?"

"Easy I just aske—"

"You know that's not what I meant. How many men have you offered my hand in marriage to?"

"Just Mustang. That's it."

"Really? You wouldn't lie to me would you?" she said, her tone implying he'd better not if he wanted to keep his head on his neck.

"I swear he's the only one I asked. He's the only one that I deemed fitting enough for you."

He deemed fitting enough? It was just like her grandfather to think the guy she chose had to be fitting in his terms. She thought about it a moment, relaxed, and even gave an inward chuckle. It was somewhat true though. She wouldn't think of marrying anyone her grandfather didn't like (as long as he had valid reasons for the dislike). "You have no right to offer such a thing. I have no plans to marry, and even if I did, don't you think it would be best if I choose who to spend the rest of my life with?"

**-/-/-**

Roy leaned against the side of the shelf by the door and had to bite his tongue to keep from yelping in surprise. Hearing Grumman was Riza's grandfather gave him the same type of shock as it would if he heard he was the new fuehrer. He knew there was a reason liked Grumman from the moment they met. Amazing genetics like Riza's had to come from some damn good blood. He grinned. They both had great taste in Colonels too.

**-/-/-**

Grumman removed his feet from the seat and placed them back onto the floor after sensing she wasn't going to maim him. "I'm sorry. It's just I worry about you."

Riza stared at the old man, her face softening before a sad laugh left her. She walked over to the window and leaned against the small shelf in front of it. It was nice to hear someone say they cared instead of having to read it in actions. "I'm sorry for yelling. I shouldn't have let my temper run away with me like."

"Pftt. Nonsense! You have the Grumman family spirit, that's all. Your mother had a temper that could scare the feathers off a chicken." He pushed his chair back to his desk and moved over to stand beside her. "I have your happiness and well-being in mind. I had with your mother as well. I thought I was doing best when I forbade her from your father, but I was wrong and lost her because of it. He was a good man and I didn't see it."

How she wished she could confirm that. She only knew the Berthold Hawkeye after the death of her mother and she'd been so young at the time she couldn't even remember her. The Berthold she knew was an obsessed man that only cared about alchemy and what he could use her for to advance it. "I suppose."

"Roy Mustang is a good man isn't he?"

No doubt sprang in her mind when answering the question. "Yes, he's one of the best men I've. No, he's the best person I've ever known."

"Then I chose well?"

"What you did was wrong on so many points it would take me years to get through them all. It's also embarrassing that you're making such an effort to marry me off."

Grumman shrugged. "He doesn't know that you're my granddaughter so you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I don't think it's wrong to want to see my granddaughter happy."

She turned to face him and her heart ached at the pleasant, helpful look on the old man's face. She'd been stunned in learning that he was her grandfather at first but the old man easily wormed his way into her heart within a few weeks. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm happy with my job and duties so you don't have to worry about me."

"Exactly, you're happy with your job and duties. Not your life."

"Those are my life."

"Exactly. They are your life."  
"Would you kindly stop repeating things and twisting them the way you want to!" She was irritated with him, yet found it difficult not to laugh at the way he was carrying on with the conversation. Despite his ability to be frustrating and annoying, he always managed to be a sweet, kind man. In the rare times her father talked about him, he implied Grumman was the direct opposite.

"Fine." Grumman put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her. "What I really want you to do is stop pretending you're happy."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You may feel the need to lie and put on an act with everyone else, but you don't need to do it with me." He kissed the top of her head. "I can read you very well my precious Riza and I see the hidden pain. I got very good at hiding it when your mom left, which is why your grandmother left me as well. It can eat you alive and make you lose the things most precious to you."

She knew her grandfather was right. Slowly through the years the ache she was feeling, the loneliness, was building like pressure in a volcano and ready to burst out into an explosion. She'd had smaller, occasional eruptions when she was alone, when she saw the couples walking past, or read about a wedding, or when incidents like this afternoon happened. Today was the first time she'd ever burst into tears when not in the safe confines of her apartment and in the company of her dog.

"You don't have it easy my precious. I've realized for a while that you're in love with Colonel Mustang. That's why I made my proposition. To see if he'd actually accept. To see what kind of man he truly was."

Riza's mind scrambled for a reply. Love? That was very um… "Are you crazy? What gave you that idea?"

"Oh I don't know. Probably the fact when you lived with me during your academy breaks, you couldn't stop talking about him."

Riza blushed and looked away. "I did not talk about him . . . much."

"Oh yes you did. Rambled on and on about how he was going to change the nation. You talked about all the things he did for you, all the special feelings you had for him. Now, after growing up, the feeling has become engrained in not only you but also him."

"Him? He's a womanizer grandfather. He has no interest in anything but that."

"I disagree. With the two of you, it seems right. It's as if you're supposed to orbit each other. If one isn't there then the other is off balance."

Riza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He was right. When the Colonel wasn't around her she felt like the ground was trying to make her trip and people around her were deliberately trying to make her as confused and uncomfortable as possible. She also worried about him much more than she should've. "We make a good team for work and I respect him more than anyone else in the world, but he's my Superior officer and friend only. That's as far as it can ever go. He has an important objective he has to reach and now you are distracting him from his goal with your stupid offer."

"I offered him something that you both desire with all your soul yet you deny you want it. You can have each other in almost any way you want if you put forth effort. There's always, always a way."

She'd never heard her grandfather talk so seriously for such a long period. He sounded so confident something could happen with the two of them if they really wanted it to. There was a problem with his statement. A big one. "He wouldn't want a girl like me."

"A girl like you? Just what kind of girl are you?"

"Plain, militarily educated, a murderer," she said, muttering the last part. Grumman must have heard her anyway because he grimaced at the last word in her self-description. "I know you don't like it when I call myself that but it's the truth."

"He was in Ishbal too," Grumman said. "And he was educated in the military."

"No. I meant I'm actually educated," Riza said. "If you saw some of the women he went out with you'd understand. If dynamite were brains they couldn't blow their nose."

Grumman guffawed. "You're kidding."

"Oh no, I'm serious." Riza leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I should go. It's getting late and the Colonel is probably still at the office." She moved to the door and opened it. Without looking, she took a step and bumped into something. When that something placed their hands on her shoulders, she looked up and her body stiffened. If he was here then it meant he heard everything, unless he just arrived; she doubted it since he managed to grab her so easily.

"Sir! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Hayate led me here."

"So you heard everything?"

"Yes, I heard."

Riza tried to keep her composure. "Well…" She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "Now you know who his granddaughter is. I was hoping to keep it a secret so people wouldn't accuse me of favoritism here."

"You thought I'd take advantage of it?"

"You seemed to be willing to marry his granddaughter," Riza said. She didn't mean what her words implied, but it was too late to take them back now.

"If you remember, I said I wouldn't consider it."

It was taking a lot of mental energy to crank out a proper line or two for damage control. "His nonsense proposition was ridiculous. Please forget he ever made it." She pulled away from his hold and looked away from him. "You don't need a woman like his granddaughter."

She hurried past him, her footsteps echoing down the hallway.

"Don't just stand there Mustang," Grumman said. He grabbed Roy by the shoulders and shook him. "Go after her."

Roy looked at Grumman, nodded resolutely, and followed her as fast as his legs could move.

Grumman looked down at the dog and simpered. "Shall we go spy, boy?"

Hayate barked in agreement.

* * *

**AN: Someone asked why these chapters are shorter than the ones in my other stories. It's because I'm doing this in a specific format and because it's being cross-posted on DA and short chapters are easier to deal with on there. But hey, it's getting two updates a week so . . . XD . Probably three this week because I'm stuck in bed with an illness.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment if you have the time. **

**Thanks for the limbs and poems from last chapter. Hehe**


	4. May 3rd Late Evening

**Just One More Kiss (Wish of a Grandfather) **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 4: May 3rd Late Evening **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and gain no profit from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

Riza couldn't think of a word to describe how she felt. The comments Roy and her grandfather made that day seemed to bring out parts of her personality she didn't know existed. No, that wasn't exactly true. She acknowledged their presence; she just didn't let them take over as the most outgoing parts of her demeanor. Today those feelings decided they wanted to start and extend through the entire evening in a chain reaction of non-officer Riza Hawkeye personality traits. She felt like a Roy Mustang groupie. She didn't want to be like all the other women, falling at his feet with just one smile, but his smirk was enough to make her knees turn to jelly.

"Lieutenant!" She almost stopped but remembered rule number one in running away was not to cease moving. She pretended to ignore him instead, following right along in the list of running away rules. "Hawkeye!" he tried again and she picked up her pace. "Damn it! Riza stop!"

Her shock forced her to stop and turn towards him. He hadn't called her Riza in years. A tinge of fear wracked her system when she saw him stalking in her direction with his eyes narrowed and his jaws clinched. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled. She wouldn't normally tolerate being manhandled, but with the way he eyed her, she decided she'd better not protest. He clearly wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Sir, where are we going?" she asked instead of resisting.

He didn't answer, instead choosing to navigate through a maze of desks toward a door. He pushed her inside a small records room and slammed the door behind him. Neither officer heard the lock click or the voice of a certain old General telling Hayate to guard the area.

Roy flicked on the light and she took a step back. With the brighter light, she could make out the flush on his cheeks and the anger still brewing in his eyes ready to burst through in accompaniment to a tongue-lashing. Was he angry she ran away or angry she didn't tell him about her grandfather? Maybe he was infuriated for both reasons. She couldn't blame him. All this time she had a grandfather who was a general in the military, something that could be handy for him to know, and she'd kept it a secret.

She stepped back again when Roy strode toward her, looking as if he could cause her seriously bodily harm with little effort. She kept retreating until her back hit against a shelf, and she suddenly knew what her grandfather felt like when she had him pinned under her glare.

"Sir, why did you bring me in he—?"

"I'm sorry."

Riza blinked. She hadn't expected him to apologize since he appeared to be furious with her. "Sir?"

He moved his hand to her face, gently moving his thumb back and forth over the skin. "I'm sorry," he said again before leaning in and kissing her. His tongue traced her lips in a wordless request for her to open her mouth.

_Now would be a good time to shove him away Riza. _

But she didn't want to. His lips against hers, the arms wrapping around her waist, his smell engulfing her like a thick fog, were things she'd dreamed about. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, letting his tongue taste her. Her hands reached around to his back, grasping the fabric of his jacket in a tight fist.

Then his lips moved away from hers. They trailed down her jaw line, his tongue sometimes moistening her skin, his teeth sometimes pricking it with little nips, until he kissed the back of her ear. When her knees gave way, it not only gave jolted her body, but also her mind. She couldn't continue this.

"Sir," she groaned. "We can't do this."

But she wanted to. Her body was yelling at her to continue. To let him take her right there in the records room, and telling her not to give a shit about propriety and fraternization rules. But her mind, her loyal stubborn mind, knew it wasn't what was best for both of them.

He bit her earlobe and she tried to protest again. "Sir, please stop." This time she mustered the strength to push him away.

He kept his face close, his gaze never left hers, and in a whisper, he spoke her name, his tone pleading with her. She lifted two fingers to his lips to silence the words that would follow. Words she knew would convince her to continue. "Please Colonel. You know this is wrong."

Roy pulled further away from her and ran a hand through his hair hard enough she thought he might pull out a hunk of it. "It's always wrong. Everything in my life is wrong. Everything I want! "

"You… you want me?"

Roy laughed. "Do you think I would kiss you in the records room, and almost make love to you if I didn't want you? Contrary to rumors, I'm not a man whore."

"As much as I want this too," she said seeing no need to deny it. "These feelings are forbidden. We can't allow them and it will interfere too much with our work. It's against the rules so please understand I can't do this with you. If we were discovered, it would ruin your goals and they're the most important thing right now. I should've have gotten so upset over everything. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Their body language and the tone they used to speak radiated sadness and played the sorrow in their gazes like a projector. It was pathetic a job could separate two people who cared for each other so much, yet be the very thing keeping them together.

Roy slumped against a table. "I don't want to understand but I do. Sometimes I ask myself if all of this is worth it. Do I have to let you go? To transfer you so you can have a happy life at least. You know it's what you deserve."

"Are you saying you want me to leave your command?"

"I don't know," he said knowing he didn't want her to go.

She reached up and tugged on his jacket, straightening it. "Even if you asked me to leave, I couldn't do it. If you want me to go you'll have to send me away officially."

"I know and I selfishly can't."

His hands moved back to rest on her hips; she wouldn't tell him to move them. "I don't think I could function in someone else's command though."

"Nonsense. You'd be able to do any job you're given. You'd fly up the ranks."

She pulled her hands away from him and moved away from his hold. She leaned against a table beside them. "I'm not talking about tasks. The entire time I'd be thinking about what kind of danger you were in. Though I have to admit, I didn't exactly function optimally in the incident with Scar."

"What? Of course you did."

Riza shook her head. So he actually hadn't noticed what happened with her. "I froze for a moment. When you tried to fight him in the rain it nearly scared me to death." She went to the door but didn't move to open it. "It was the first time you were in such danger. My knees locked and I didn't think I could move to save you."

He smiled. "But you did move, and I'm here right now because of it."

She wanted to knock him in the head with something. Didn't he take anything seriously? Did he think she could do no wrong? What if she hadn't moved? "Yes, I did and I vow I will instantly defend you if you get in a similar situation again, but I'm going to do my best to make sure you don't. No more freezing up. It's my duty to protect you and I will never stop doing it unless you get rid of me."

He walked over to her. "Forgive me for being so stupid. You know how absentminded and egotistical I can be sometimes. That's why you are the best aid and bodyguard in the military. Actually, in the world."

She smiled at the compliment. "Losing you, whether it's because of death or transfer, would be the worst thing I could ever go through. Please don't ask me to risk that in any way."

"I won't ask you to do that Lieutenant and I will never reassign you unwillingly. You have my word on that."

His words released a burden from her that she wasn't even aware she was carrying. "Thank you, Sir."

He exhaled and licked his lips. "So what now."

She turned her body towards his. "We just go on as we have been doing." She kept a disappointed tone from coming through. "We're adults after all." And she knew regardless of being adults it was going to be very hard to continue to hold back her feelings. To see him go out with other women and still be stern and hide her emotions.

"Yes. I guess you're right."

She put her hand on the knob and twisted it. "Hey, did you lock us in here?"

"No. It must have locked on its own. Give me a minute." Roy fished around in his pocket and removed a piece of chalk. He scribbled at transmutation circle on the wood and put the chalk back. When he made no move to touch and activate it, Riza looked at him.

"Colonel, are you…?

Roy lifted a hand to her face and leaned in. She moved her head back but his hand remained on her cheek. "Colonel, I thought we she agreed that—"

"Just one more kiss?"

Riza couldn't deny such a simple request and something she wanted as well, so she melded her lips against his in one more kiss.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading and please leave a comment if you have the time. Also, if you'd like an M Rated version of this scene (which is more realistic to the comic version), it's on my Mature Rated Royai blog at ht tp : / / matureratedroyai . wordpress . com or you can find the link on my profile.  
**

* * *

**/-/ Another note.  
**

**Response to anon review. I wish you would've left contact info or logged in so I could send this reply instead of writing it here. I respect your opinion but I feel I have to defend the characterization of Riza. **

**I didn't write her with the differences just to be doing so. She's not typical Riza because she's going through so much emotionally. People are inclined to change when they go through emotional upheavals. She was never faced with this situation in the manga/anime and it's at the author's discretion given her surroundings how to convey that. I wouldn't convey it the same way every story because the circumstances surrounding her are different in each one. **

**She wasn't necessarily speaking ill of the girls, she was merely stating a fact to her grandfather in a blunt way. She'd risk her life for any of them. She is bitter so she stated it a bit more vitriolically than I would normally have her. **

**Have you ever been so lonely you think you're worthless? She's extremely lonely, and in love with someone she thinks doesn't love her back- someone she isn't supposed to love. Loneliness builds up over time and eventually it filters off into misjudgments, mistakes, changes in demeanor. A big misjudgment was letting Roy get away with what he has. **

**If I wanted, I could switch her up and make her "complex" in fitting perfectly with canon but everyone would disagree on how she should/would act because everyone's characterization is different. If I went strictly with canon I'd end up with cardboard cutouts and would end up deleting the entire thing because I didn't go with my heart (and Rinoaebastel's comic) in this.**


	5. May 10th Afternoon

**Just One More Kiss (Wish of a Grandfather)**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 5: May 10th Afternoon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and gain no profit from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**PLEASE READ  
**

**AN: Before I go on, I have something I want to address. I HAVE NOT in any way shape or form, copied anything from anyone. This is based on a comic by MY FRIEND Rinoaebastel, with her permission and has MY original content and MY dialogue. I don't appreciate the anon reviews I have gotten saying otherwise. I don't read royai fictions on this site when I am in writing mode. I don't like drama in AN's and this is the only time I'll speak on it. I'm angry that people would think for a moment that I copied another fic. People know me better than that! **

* * *

**May 10th Afternoon**

Kisses usually didn't mean much to Roy. In fact, he could even say he hated kissing before the incident with Riza last week. Now he had a new appreciation for the kiss. He could still feel her smooth skin under his hand and hear every shuttering breath she made. And her lips and mouth; she tasted like a mix of coffee and the sweet cream candy that she kept in the top drawer of her desk. He found himself constantly craving to touch, hear, and taste her like that again. But he couldn't. They'd both agreed to stay professional from now on, and the decision was the right one without a doubt. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I have more paperwork for you, Sir," she said as she sat down a large pile of sheets in front of him. He glared at the ugly Amestrian seal in the right hand corner of the page, a sign that these had to be signed immediately. Usually he could procrastinate with the seal-void papers.

He groaned. "But it's almost lunch time."

"I know Sir but these are already sorted so they only need your signature. You can easily get them done in—" she looked at the clock "—ten minutes."

"Already sorted?"

"Yes, while you were working on the others I took the liberty of sorting them for you. You don't have to read these since they are standard repetitions of what you've already gone through. The ones you actually have to read are for after lunch."

"Fine," Roy said and began signing each form. "Want to have lunch with me today Lieutenant?"

"That wouldn't be proper, Sir."

"I'm asking you to go to lunch Lieutenant, not for a tryst on Main Street." _Though that would be really interesting_.

"It's still not proper, Sir." She walked over to her desk and sat down.

"What is improper about going to lunch? You are my bodyguard and we don't know where Scar is. That makes it perfectly practical for you to come with me since I don't want to eat at the mess today."

"It's not raining today, Sir. You aren't useless."

He stared at her and grinned. "I'm always useless when you aren't around Lieutenant." He bent his head to pretend he was focusing on his work when he was waiting for her to react. She looked up at him with surprise but her face quickly turned back to her everyday neutral expression.

"Sir, you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself if you use common sense."

"My common sense is in the form of a blonde Lieutenant who won't have lunch with me."

Riza chuckled. "Okay. I'll go."

Roy's smiled widened and he rushed to signing through the sheets of his paperwork. Any time he got to spend with her, even if it wasn't a date or he wasn't kissing her, was better than nothing at all. He nearly cried in triumph when ten minutes later he finished the last sheet. Instead, he stood and stretched as if it wasn't a big deal. "Done and hungry. Let's go Lieutenant."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

The temperature was much hotter than normal for that time of year, making their wool uniforms less than ideal clothing for going out. It was hot enough that most of the population was indoors enjoying their cooled offices or their homes. Roy considered it both a blessing and a curse. Blessing that the streets weren't as crowded as they usually were and a curse that he had to keep his uniform donned until they sat down in the restaurant.

"Where were you planning on having lunch Sir?" he head Riza ask. He eyed her and, as expected, if she was uncomfortable she wasn't showing it.

"I didn't have a particular place in mind. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Not really, I don't eat out too often. I usually pack my lunch or I eat in the—"

"Roy!"

They stopped walking and Roy cursed as a girl he knew grabbed his arm and hugged it. They'd gone out twice, both times by her misconstruing what he was talking about. He felt horribly self-conscious because, though she was his age, her dark hair and pale as snow skin made her look like a Xingese teenager. She smiled and looked up through her long lush eyelashes most men would love. All he wanted was to spend time with Riza. "Xiaoli, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in West City."

"I decided to put off going to medical school until the fall so I'm here for another six months."

"Oh…" Roy said and heaved a huge sigh.

"And that means you can take me to lunch! Right? Oh I was going to miss you."

Roy stuttered a string of syllables as he tried to figure out what to say. For some reason the girl always made him lose his ability to speak.

"Sir, things should be safe. I don't think Scar will attack you in broad daylight with the weather as nice as it is. Go on," she said.

_But I don't wanna! I want to go to lunch with you!_ He whined mentally but was unable to voice his desires. "But I—"

"Thank you so much Ma'am!" Xiaoli said and dragged him away. "Xiaoli! Wait a second!"

**-/-/-/-/-**

"Ma'am," unless it was a subordinate addressing her, she hated being called Ma'am! Her stern expression instantly turned to one of sadness. As she was looking forward to the lunch with him. Riza watched as the girl guided him further down the street and scolded herself for standing there like a puppy abandoned by its owner. She pivoted on her heel and made her way back to headquarters.

What happened between Roy and the girl didn't matter. She had a job to do and even if she hadn't, she would never live up to that girl. She could compete with the bimbos he dated; though they were beautiful they lacked intelligence for the most part. This girl was pretty and smart and even had Xingese features like Roy. They had a lot in common. Both attractive, intelligent, similar heritages. In other words, a perfect picture of a future fuehrer and his first lady.

She'd noticed something though. Roy didn't look too comfortable when she showed up and he wouldn't have acted the way he had in the records room if he was interested in someone else. "Damn it, stop thinking so much," she muttered. She needed to convince her heart that their goal was more important than her feelings. She could try to think of Roy's playboy reputation and rumors but she knew now most of those things weren't true. If she did somehow convince herself that the rumors were fact then she would lose her respect for him and it wouldn't be beneficial to their working partnership.

She headed toward the mess hall, greeting people as they said hello or good afternoon; her impersonal mask was fasten in situ despite the high-velocity thoughts crashing into her brain. When she entered the cafeteria and saw the crowds of people sitting at the table and in line, she turned and left. She went to the officer's lounge, made herself a cup of coffee, and grabbed a donut from the small fridge before heading back to the office. It wasn't the healthiest lunch but it was better than waiting in line and trying to find a seat in the cafeteria. The office would be empty and she could be alone . . . like always.

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

Roy got back a little earlier than she expected, looking more stressed than one shot after a lunch. He stood in front of her desk and looked down at her, his eyes narrowed and his breathing heavy, sort of a mild version of a bull ready to charge. She almost laughed.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what sir?"

"Leave me with Xiaoli?"

"I thought you might prefer lunch with her."

"Well you thought wrong?" He ran a hand through his hair and passed the length of her desk twice before stopping to stand directly in front of her again. She's like a possessive master! If a member of the opposite sex so much as looks at me, she breaks into tears saying I don't like her then yells at the woman who did it. I avoided going on dates in the same district she was in because I didn't want to run into her. I thought she'd left. He leaned closer to her. "Those looks," he said with a haunted lilt. "They are staggeringly deceptive."

Riza stared at him, doubting what he said was true. "She wasn't like that with me."

"She probably didn't think you were worth worrying about." His eyes widened and he paled. "Wait! That didn't come out right."

Riza stood, directed her eyes away from his face, and swallowed the saliva that built in her mouth. "I'm going to go get the rest of your work."

He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "I didn't mean you weren't any competition with her. I meant that she didn't think…I mean no woman like her would think so. Damn it, that's not what I meant either. I'm trying to say . . . ."

Riza shifted around to look at him. His cheeks were still flushed, this time because of embarrassment. He looked so cute. "No woman like her would think a woman in military was beautiful. That's what you were trying to say right?"

"Exactly, because of stereotyping and those hideous uniforms that hide your shape. I'm betting you have some really beautiful curves under that uniform. I mean I know you do because I've touched them in the records roo...room." A blush appeared on her face, and Roy's changed into a darker red.

"I should go get those papers now," Riza said.

"Yeah," Roy agreed. Riza moved to break away from his hands but he held them tightly.

"I can't do that if yo—" Their lips met for a few seconds.

"Sir, that—"

"It was just one more. That was the last time."

Riza took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." She pulled away from him and went to the door. She stopped with her hand on the knob and looked over her shoulder. When Roy sat down at his desk and picked up his pen, she spoke, "Sir?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Thank you." She hastened out of the office.

Roy grinned. "Welcome Riza."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. I appreciate it! *Hugs***


	6. May 19th Afternoon

**Just One More Kiss **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Adaptation of Original Manga Version "Wish of a Grandfather" by Rinoaebastel**

**Chapter 6: May 19th Afternoon **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Rinoaebastel owns her idea, I own my inserted ideas and writing.  
**

* * *

It was just like her grandfather to pull something like this and pick just the time when the awkwardness between her and Roy was fading, when she got relaxed with him again. She glared down at the invitation willing her hazel eyes to make it burst into flames along with the entire party he'd planned. She despised parties. Parties meant dressing up. Dressing up meant the pains of shopping for something dressy. And dressy meant she would have a hard time finding something that would actually cover her back. Wraps were possible of course, but she couldn't keep one on her shoulders all night.

It was during times like this her vanity kicked in. Roy would see her, likely in something plain, since there was limited clothing she could wear, and completely lose interest. Getting prettied up was supposed to be a good experience but thanks to the blasted tattoo she couldn't be nearly as feminine and graceful as she wanted. Probably another part of her father's intentions. If she weren't pretty then no men would be interested and if no men were interested then they wouldn't see the secrets. It was a win for him and loss for her.

" You're going to go aren't you Lieutenant?" Roy said.

She looked up at him and saw he was holding an invite in his hand as well, but obviously not willing it to burn up. She was annoyed. The very person who could burn the invite to a crisp, didn't. "Yes Sir. You know my grandfather wouldn't take no for an answer."

"He looked pretty afraid of you in the office that ni— you mean being stubborn and just saying no doesn't work on him?"

_Nice save there Roy,_ she thought. _No, not Roy. Sir! Sir!_

"Not unless I'm really furious with him. Where do you think I get my stubbornness from?"

"I thought your father of course. Remember that I just found out that ni—I just found out Grumman was your grandfather."

_Another bad save there._ "A little of both."

Roy whistled. "Between him and your father. Wow."

Riza smiled and put the invitation in her desk drawer. "Are you going Sir?" she asked then realized it was a stupid question. Roy always went to parties. He was much more sociable than she was.

"Of course. I need to gain support and though there's not many people going to be there that I don't know, the more I socialize the more positive impact I'll make." He smiled. "Besides, he says this is a semi-formal party. I'm looking forward to seeing you dressed up."

Roy didn't seem to realize his comment was bordering on the flirtatious. Or did he? She studied his face and couldn't read anything flirty about it. "You've seen me dressed up before."

"I have? When?"

"At other parties."

Roy frowned. "You wore your uniform. You always accept some sort of duty and rarely go to any personal parties."

Riza shrugged. "I'm not the party type, and besides, it was the dress uniform."

"That doesn't count Riza."

Her eyes widened. "Sir, you shouldn't call me that he—" The office door swung open and Rebecca came burling inside coordinated with the lunch bell. "Come on! We have to go pick out some dresses!" Rebecca grabbed Riza's purse, then her hand, and pulled her from the seat.

"Rebecca! What the—the last time I we went shopping at lunch, you tried to get me to buy a bikini."

"Hey! Take an extra thirty minutes for lunch Lieutenant. You earned it," Roy said. Riza and Rebecca turned to him. Riza glared, Rebecca smiled gratefully.

"You aren't so bad after all!" she said.

"You can't take thirty!" Riza protested. "He's not your commanding officer!"

"We are doing inventory and Major Perez gave us extra time for lunch. Let's go!"

Riza relented with a sigh, jerked her arm away, and grabbed her purse. "Fine," she said and trudged out of the room.

"Catalina," Roy said before Rebecca followed her friend.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Don't give her too much of a hard time."

Rebecca nodded before making her way out of the room.

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Okay, how about this one?" Rebecca asked as she held up a short, red, shiny, mini dress.

Riza shook her head. "You'd look like a whore if you went to the party wearing that."

"I wasn't talking about me wearing it. I meant for you."

Riza raised an eyebrow. "In that case, I'd look like a slut in it."

"Oh," Rebecca said. She started to hang it back up but whirled around and glared. "Why is it you'd look like a slut but I'd look like a whore?"

"Because I'm not as outgoing as you."

"Just because you're outgoing doesn't make you seem like a whore."

"It would if you wore that," Riza said and tilted her head to the dress. Riza veered to the left when Rebecca tossed the dress at her.

"Bitch," she snapped, causing Riza to laugh.

"Just pick something out for yourself and don't worry about me. I'll find something later."

"Yeah, and it will end up being all long lengthy and covered. You might as well just wear a burqa."

"I have a few friends who can lend me one. You want one too?" Riza asked as she stood and began scouting a rack for a dress her friend might like.

Rebecca peeked over the rack and heaved. "Not funny. Don't you want to get Mustang's attention?"

"No."

"Liar. You know you want to have him look at you like a woman." She jerked a dress off the hanger and moved over to Riza. "You should wear something that will make his pants tighten, if you know what I mean?"

Riza remembered the closet incident and the way he felt pressed against her. She could proudly state she didn't need a sexy dress to have that effect on him.

"Don't talk like that."

A sales woman came up to them. "Can I help you ladies?"

Rebecca placed both hands on her hips and turned to the woman. "My friend needs a dress that will turn on her love interest," Rebecca said.

"Ignore her!" Riza said.

The woman laughed. "You wouldn't believe the amount of women who come in here with that very goal. But they are usually buying lingerie."

Rebecca's eyes twinkled. She looked at her friend and opened her mouth.

"Don't even say it," Riza snapped and directed her attention to the sales lady. "Thank you but you can just help her. I don't think this place has what I'm looking for."

"Burqua," Rebecca muttered.

"Well, what are you looking for?"

"Something that actually covers my back," Riza said.

"And something to make her lover interest hot and bothered," Rebecca added.

Riza whirled toward her friend. "Would you shut up?"

Rebecca draped another dress over her arm and smiled at the sales lady. "He likes short skirts if that helps," she said before going into one of the dressing rooms.

Riza grumbled.

"You know," the woman began, "we do have some conservative eveningwear. We put it on the left. Please come this way."

"Conservative is so boring," Rebecca yelled from the dressing room.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Riza let the woman lead her to the section.

"It's not much but there are a few pieces here that would be fitting for someone in their early twenties."

Riza wanted to hug the woman for her comment whether it was flattery or not. Early twenties? She could only wish to be in that age group again.

"Your friend said he liked short, right?"

Riza sighed. She could protest until she was blue in the face she didn't want to impress the colonel but it wouldn't convince them. You couldn't convince someone of a lie if you couldn't convince yourself of it. She admitted she wouldn't mind making the colonel do a double-take when he saw her.

"Thank you," Riza said.

"Our store is having a half off sale this week and the dresses here are on clearance as well. Please give a shout if you'd like some more help," the woman said and left her to looking.

Riza chuckled. She would bet the sale was the very reason Rebecca scampered in here like her ass was on fire.

She began to search through the dresses and sighed. All of them were better suited to someone in their late eighties rather than late twenties. She was about to give up when a flash of blue caught her eye. She walked over to it and flipped through the rack. Several different dresses caught her eye; all of them would cover her back. She picked up a green one, looked at the size, and then shoved it back on the rack.

_ How many people do they get here that could fit in that? My thigh wouldn't even fit into it._

She moved through the rest of the dresses and grabbed three in her size. She went in the dressing room and tried on the first two, finding them lovely. Then she tried on the final dress and stared at her reflection. She was a bit hesitant in how much leg was showing but reasoned she could handle it since her back was covered. She took it back off the hanger, looked at the price tag, and her face went pallid. She'd never spent so much on a dress. Then it occurred to her it was half off. Still it was a lot to pay for something she wouldn't wear too often.

She looked at it and pursed her lips. It wasn't as if she splurged often and that she didn't have it to spend. Other women spent more on a thong for goodness sake. With a determined nod, she dressed back into her uniform and left the dressing room. She hung up the other two dresses and took the blue one up to the counter.

"You find something?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Riza said and handed her the dress. The woman checked it out as Riza removed her checkbook from her purse. "That will be 62.50. Wow, you got quite a deal on this one!"

"What?" she said astonished. The dress was 250 and half off that was 125. Was fate intervening in her case with this situation?

The woman showed her the yellow tag on the dress. "These are last season's designs. They are marked down by half and then half off of those for the sale promotion."

Her more feminine side that enjoyed some shopping sparked up. "Um… all dresses with yellow tags?"

"Yes," the woman said.

"Is there a dress purchase limit?'

"No, not at all."

"Could you wait just a moment?"

"Certainly."

Riza went back and got the other two dresses she liked, both donning yellow tags. She took them up to the counter. "I'd like these two as well." If she were going to go to anymore of these parties then maybe dressing up in something other than uniforms wouldn't be very bad.

The woman checked out the other two dresses and added them to the price of the first one. "That will be 200 dollars even. She wrapped them with some dress covers as Riza wrote out a check. Riza handed her the check and took the dresses.

After she was finished at the counter, she walked to Rebecca's dressing room. "You almost done?"

"Not even close! You should get going. I have some more time off."

"Alright, see you later."

"Hey wait! Did you find a dress?" Rebecca asked.

Riza looked at her three dresses. "No, I'll find something later."

"Promise?"

"Yes," Riza said, trying to hold back a laugh. The woman at the counter was laughing lightly.

"Nothing conservative?"

"I promise I won't wear anything conservative."

"By your standards or mine?"

"If I went by what was conservative to you, I'd be going naked," Riza said then left the store without waiting to see if Rebecca said anything else.

* * *

**AN: I've wanted to write a shopping scene with these two for a long time and based it off a shopping trip I took with a friend of mine. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. New one coming Monday, lord willing and the creek don't rise (my grandfather used to say that XD).** **Please comment if you have the time. If not, I'll see you next chapter.**


	7. May 22nd Evening

**Just One More Kiss **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Adaptation of Original Manga Version "Wish of a Grandfather" by Rinoaebastel with added content by MSD.  
**

**Chapter 7: Saturday May 22nd Evening **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA, do own my ideas, Rinoaebastel owns her ideas. No touching without permission.  
**

* * *

Roy adjusted his tie and jacket as soon as he got out of his car in front of Grumman's house. He wanted to look his best and apparently Grumman had the same intention in regards to his home. The house was decked out in decorations of various colors, a testament to Grumman's always festive mood regardless of if there was something to be festive about. He could hear the band he hired tuning up as he walked to the door. He knocked and waited a moment. He was surprised when Grumman answered the door himself. Roy arrived a bit earlier so he could see who was coming in, and scope out who to talk with and who to avoid.

"Good evening Colonel Mustang," Grumman said and moved to let Roy enter the house. Roy hung up his coat on the many racks beside the door then followed Grumman through the home and out to the back where the party would take place.

He stalled in his walking when he saw Madam Christmas sitting in one of the garden chairs, her hand holding a glass of red wine and her lips wearing a small smile. "Hell there Roy boy," she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet me?"

Roy frowned at the scolding and inclined his head in her direction. "Good evening Madam."

"Oh? You two know each other?" Roy noted the fake surprise in the man's voice and got a weird feeling in his stomach that something was brewing in the minds of the two older people.

"I raised this young man," she said. "Roy here is my nephew."

"Is that so," Grumman said with a few short nods.

"How do you two know each other?"

Grumman guffawed. "I've know Madam here for going on twenty years Roy. How do you think you got to become Hawkeye's student? I suggested him to her."

Roy raised an eyebrow and smirked. "But you just seemed surprised she was my foster mother," Roy proclaimed.

Grumman tensed.

"Very smart there Dick," Christmas said.

Grumman wrinkled his nose. "Damn it."

Roy laughed until reality hit him square in the face. These two knew each other and from what he'd heard and saw so far regarding Grumman, he was very similar to Christmas. If they got together and began "planning" things then it would be like twin tornadoes barreling along at the same time, taking the same path to create optimum damage. Actually, embarrassment would be a better word. This was not good.

******-/-/-**  


When more people arrived, Roy threw himself into the realm of socializing among the guests. After the first hour, he learned he had a lot more interacting to do if he were to get more supporters at the Eastern HQ. He needed more information on the people around him and he'd need his lovely lieutenant to help him.

_Where is she? She said she'd be here. _

"So then I discovered General Walnut was a tough shell to crack," one of the men he was "talking" with said. He laughed and wished General Walnut had been there to hear the horrible joke.

"Hey? Is that Lieutenant Hawkeye," Roy heard someone say and turned to where the men were looking. His body froze as he saw her descend the steps in heels as if she was born to wear the dress and footwear she donned. Oh and what a dress it was. Its dark blue color made her skin appear lustrous under the gold glow from the garden lanterns. The front hem of the dress came up to a few inches above her knees, giving him a mouth watering view of her legs; the back of the dress hung to ghost over the ground like a light fog. The bodice of the hugged her tightly, like he wanted to do, and its top dipped low enough to tease anyone that looked at her. The dress had flowing sleeves with the back completely covered, likely one of the reasons she chose it. It was one of those dresses that made a man curious about what she looked like without it.

Roy grabbed a glass of water from the table next to him and chugged the entire thing down as Riza nodded to him and the group of men he was with. "Good evening Sirs."

Roy's jaw clinched as the other men stammered greetings and turned all the way around to watch her walk to Grumman. Maybe he didn't like the dress after all if other men were thinking the same thing as him.

"Wow," said one of the men as they turned back to Roy. "You have that walking around in the office Mustang?" If he hadn't been a fellow Colonel, Roy would have reprimanded his comment. All he wanted to do now was take the wine bottle in the bucket of ice next to him, and knock him upside the head with it. Well, the ice might be a better choice to cool him off from dirty thoughts regarding Riza. And he knew the man had them because he was having them.

"I never thought that was under her uniform," another of the men said; a colonel. The two majors with them had left sometime after they'd all turned to look at her. Roy hadn't noticed their departure.

Roy turned back to the table and shook his head. "Guys, please. That's my Lieutenant you are talking about. Cut the ogling." He was thrilled to be able to keep the jealous tone from seeping into his voice.

"You don't think she's beautiful Mustang? It's not like you're fraternizing if you say it."

"I've been working with her for so long it would be like saying my sister was sexy."

"I didn't say anything about sexy. I asked if you thought she was beautiful."

Roy finally decided there would be no harm in answering if he did it indirectly. "I'm a man with perfect eyesight. Do I really need to answer?"

******-/-/-**  


"Oh yes, I see now," Christmas said as she watched her son squirm much more than he normally did at these types of affairs. Riza had a strong affect on him this time and she greatly enjoyed watching him falter at being in such close proximity to a beautiful woman. He'd been used to being around them thanks to his "sisters" but never one he was so attracted to. When he wasn't schmoozing as required, his eyes were on Riza and his thoughts probably on another part of his anatomy where most male thoughts lingered.

"So we should do something tonight."

She took a drink of her brandy, ready to dismiss what he said. While she loved interfering in Roy's life in little things when time and location permitted, she tended to butt out of his large personal issues. He had Hughes and Riza to help deal with those and she couldn't begin to understand what it felt like in a war zone. "And what, pray tell, shall we do? We can't shove them into a closet, lock it, and expect them to rut."

Grumman looked away and Christmas felt her face stretch wide with a shocked expression. It flushed, not out of embarrassment, but disbelief. The old man was crazy but he wouldn't. . . "You didn't. They didn't?"

He leaned against the tree behind him and slouched. "I did, they didn't. "

"You shoved them in a closet?" She whispered so the rest of the partygoers wouldn't hear her; her tone was filled with incredulousness.

He raised his nose in the air as if appalled at the very notion. "I did no shoving. Roy dragged her in the closet. I merely twisted the lock and left Hayate to guard. And look at them. It's obvious they did nothing of importance while in there. At least nothing I deem important."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Give me time. I'll think of something."

"The thought of you thinking scares me sometimes."

"You can always help."

Christmas remained quiet, contemplating if she'd go along with him or let things take their course on their own.

**-/-/-**

It seemed like every time Roy would go near Riza someone else would cut him off and begin a conversation. To gain supporters he couldn't be rude but he didn't want to spend the entire night there and not speak with her. He made his way over to get a hard drink after escaping an uncomfortable conversation with a retired General about his _**single**_, eighteen year old daughter. Riza had disappeared somewhere between his conversation with Colonel Alderman and the posse of makeup conquered cougars known as military wives.

He picked up a drink, lowered his head, and groaned.

"Mind if I get a glass of wine or are you commandeering all the alcohol for yourself?" Roy grinned and moved out of the way when he heard the familiar voice.

She chose a large glass of red wine and took a sip before turning back to face him. "You okay Sir? I saw you with the women over there."

"If you saw me, why didn't you come and help me?"

"There's nothing scarier than middle-aged and undersexed military wives."

Roy reached up to run his hand through his hair, but when he remembered it was filled with gel and slicked back, he lowered it back to his side. "Exactly. You're supposed to be my protector."

"Well Sir, I don't think they seem too much of a threat despite their overbearing attitude. I'm pretty sure they aren't going to kill or injure you."

Roy studied them for a brief moment before returning his eyes to her. "Don't be so sure."

"Well then I'll remember at the next party and won't leave you to their company for long."

"Speaking of company, who have you been keeping company with tonight? I saw you once and then you seemed to disappear."

She put down her glass and held up a key. "I wanted to see Grandfather's Rose garden and he forgot to put the key in his pocket. I had to go into his house to hunt for it."

They heard the music strike up and the people in the garden began entering the home. Roy was about to ask her to go dance when a voice called her name. In the direction of the voice he saw Rebecca waving. Much to his surprise Havoc was standing beside her in a nice suit, looking uncomfortable but resigned to his clothing.

"Are you going to come and dance?"

"Go ahead, I'll catch up later!"

He saw Rebecca shoot him a look before she and Havoc walked inside the house. "You can go ahead if you'd like Sir. I just want to go see these Roses and—"

"Do you mind if I go with you?"

"Not at all," she said. "They're this way."

She guided him around a large group of shrubs to a small white gate. He pushed it open and let her through first. He shut it behind them and they began walking along a sandy cobblestone path. When their hands bumped, he took hers in his grasp and intertwined her arm with his, resting his hand atop hers.

"Sir, this behavior isn't proper."

"Why? I'm just escorting you to see the roses. As a gentleman, isn't it my job to escort a woman in dangerously high heels down a cobblestone path where she might trip?"

"I wouldn't trip, Sir."

"Just humor me Lieutenant."

"The rose garden is to the right Sir," she said, doing as he asked.

They turned the corner, Riza took the key she held in her hand, and unlocked the gate. She entered and Roy followed before she locked the gate again.

"Why does he have the place locked up?"

"Grandfather likes this place kept to the family," she explained. "That's why it's surrounded by large shrubs as well. It's a private place where he can go to spend time without anyone seeing him."

"If that's the case then should I be here? The only ones in your family are the two of you after all."

"No, I think you'll be fine. Grandfather likes you very much. Obviously."

They walked around another corner, then under a trellis. A smile lit both of their faces when hundreds of roses came into view. They were in every color possible and organized into perfect groups based on their hue. Riza pulled her arm away from Roy's and walked on the pat cut between each section. He stared in awe, not at the flowers, but at her. From where she was standing the roses concealed the path and it looked as if she was walking amongst the flowers. Try as they might, the roses couldn't come close to the beautiful woman standing among them. He walked up the path to stand beside her as she crouched down in a very lady-like manner and touched one of the white blooms.

"The white are your favorite?"

"Yes."

"I noticed you always get white roses for your birthday."

"Yes, they're from grandfather."

"I always thought they might be from a secret admirer," he teased.

She stood. "No, of course not. There's only one person who knows my favorite rose. Well, now there are two." She turned to him. "So what's your favorite?"

Roy grinned. "My favorite is definitely the blue one."

Riza's face adopted a bewildered expression. "There's no such thing as a blue rose. I'm pretty sure my grandfather doesn't have one."

"Yes he does," Roy whispered as he cupped her cheek with his right hand and leaned forward, poised to kiss her.

Her cheeks reddened when she realized what he meant. "We can't."

"Why? No one can see us?" His left hand moved around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Just one kiss."

"You've said that twice alre—" He pressed his lips upon hers and she surrendered to his kiss.

Riza went to the door to get her coat at the same time Roy was leaving. She took special care not to make eye contact. After the kiss, they'd wordlessly agreed, again, that things wouldn't get awkward; they were stupid for thinking it was actually possible. They'd agreed their relationship wouldn't change in the office after the closet incident and that there'd be no more kissing too. They weren't very resolute with it.

Roy took her coat down from the hanger as she reached for it and helped her slip it over her shoulders. He put on his own just as Grumman walked into the foyer. "Why don't you two just stay the night here?"

"Isn't Madame Christmas staying with you? You only have three bedrooms."

"Well I thought you and Roy wouldn't mind sharing."

Riza narrowed her eyes at the old man and opened the door. "Goodnight Grandfather." She left the house. She shut the door much softer than Roy and Grumman expected.

"Good night, Sir," Roy said before he too left the home.

"Very smooth workings you have there. You might as well have told them to go upstairs and start making babies." Christmas walked up to him carrying two glasses filled with a gold liquid. She handed one to Grumman.

"Well at least I'm trying something. Unlike someone else I know."

Christmas shrugged. "You're granddaughter is much too stubborn."

"You aren't confident your Roy can break her stubbornness?"

Christmas stayed silent.

"They'll be married within a quarter of the year! I guarantee it! I know these things," Grumman said, driving the point home by raising his chin defiantly.

"That's a lot of confidence talking. I never knew you were so optimistic."

"You haven't seen them together as much as I have. There's an aura about them. They are perfect and shall give us the cutest grandchildren ever born on the earth!"

"And what about the fraternization laws?"

"There's such a thing as a secret you know. They are good at keeping those so what's one more? Of course, we'll have to wait a while before we get grandchildren, but I have no doubt they will be together very soon. Things are coming to a head, and the head is marriage!"

Christmas smirked and leaned her head to the left. "Are you willing to make a wager on that?"

Grumman's hearing perked. "What did you have in mind?"

**-/-/-**

"Would you like me to give you a ride home Lieutenant?" Roy asked after he closed the door and noticed his car was the only one left.

"No thank you, Sir. I can walk."

"It's late though and there are a lot of dangerous people out there. With you not carrying a gun, it's risky."

Riza raised an eyebrow. "Who said I'm not carrying a gun?"

Roy's brain immediately began processing the information that she was indeed armed. "Where are you carrying a gun wearing that dress?"

"Do you really want me to answer?"

Part of him really wanted to know but another side didn't. If she told him then Little Roy might choose to spring up into the conversation. "Maybe I don't." "Either way, I'd feel a lot better if I let you ride me—I mean give you a ride—home that is?"

Riza looked away from him to keep her blush hidden. "All right, Sir. I suppose a ride home wouldn't do any harm considering the time."

"Great," he said and walked to the passenger side of the car to open the door for her. She was about to say she was capable of opening her own door but thought better of it. If he was going to go through the trouble, then she would appreciate it to the fullest.

"Thank you, Sir," she said and got inside the vehicle.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one coming on Wednesday or Thursday. Haven't made up my mind yet. XD Depending on if I post VHOB in the next two days. I have a poll on my profiles I'd like you guys to check out if you don't mind. It's something I've wondered about for a while. ** **Thank you for reading and please review if you have the time.**


	8. June 21st Afternoon  Evening

**Just One More Kiss **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Adaptation of Original Manga Version "Wish of a Grandfather" by Rinoaebastel**

**Chapter 8: June 21st Afternoon /Evening **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA, but I do co-own this idea so no touching.  
**

* * *

Grumman's face contorted with annoyance when the first words that came from Christmas's mouth were, "So are they together yet?" His jaw clinched and he squeezed the phone tightly in his wrinkled grip. It took a lot of restraint not to hang up on the woman. Things were easy for her. She didn't have to see all the hidden love, sexual tension, and misery the two younger people were going through. He knew Christmas wanted them together as much as he did but sometimes she didn't act like it.

"No, not yet," he said as he sat down on the couch in his office. "They've gone back to the way they used to be. Stubborn asses."

"Takes one to know one." Grumman remained silent long enough for Christmas to speak again. "Are you still there?"

"Do you actually think you're funny Chris?"

The woman laughed. "Why don't you just admit your loss and pay up Grumman? Or are you trying to figure out how to ask me to call off the bet?"

When he heard her gloating as if she already won, his confidence increased. "No way in hell. I am sticking by my statement. I say they will be married within quarter of a year."

"Which is three months and it's been almost a month since the party, which leaves you two."

Grumman's eyebrow twitched. "It's only a 200 bet. Are you in that much need of money that you are keeping count of the time? I'll lend you all you need if business is bad."

"Of course not," she snapped. "It's the principle of the thing. Besides, you'd cheat if I didn't keep count."

"I wouldn't cheat. What kind of man do you take me for?"

"A cheat whenever your granddaughter is involved."

He wrinkled his nose. She was partially right a least; there were other times he'd cheat but it had to be of the utmost necessity. "Anyway, your boy will be heading out your way in a month."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"His transfer to Central came through."

"So you really only have a month instead of two to see if they get together."

"Oh no, I still get two. It's just you will have to, _honestly_, keep them monitored."

"Is that so?"

"I know that tone Christmas and I know how your mind works." He left out the part about his mind working in the same way. "If they aren't married by the time they're in Central, don't even think about trying to keep it from happening within the time limit. But of course, they'll already be married. "

"I wouldn't do that. I want them married just as much as you do. I just don't think it'll happen as quickly as you say."

It was nice to hear her admit that aloud. "Well I'm confident," Grumman said though his confidence waned a bit when he got notice of Roy's transfer. He assumed Roy would want to take his staff with him, so at least Riza would be there. "Anyway, I must be off, your boy will be here in a few minutes."

"Very well, goodbye."

"What? No good luck?"

"No," she said and hung up the phone.

"Blasted woman." He sat the phone down just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He stood.

The door opened and his, hopefully, future grandson in law walked into his office. He saluted. "General Grumman I'm here as you ordered."

Grumman shook his head and waved his hand. "Stop the formalities. There's no need for them when it's just us." He walked over to the chessboard on the table. "I have news for you. Word is you will be back at Central Headquarters in about a month."

Roy smirked and shut the door behind him. "Really? That's good news."

"Yes but there's no need to prepare for the move quite yet right? Come and relax and play some chess."

"I really wish I could Sir, but I promised the Lieutenant I would get back as soon as possible to finish the paperwork we have stacked up."

"Oh, I see I see," Grumman said. "And how are things going between you two?"

"Sir?"

"Your relationship. How are things going?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Sir."

He wanted to throw the chess set at Roy's face for being as stubborn as his foster mother. "Don't play stupid Colonel." He was surprised when Roy shrugged and sighed.

"Things are as they should be between us. There are no distractions anymore."

Grumman walked around his desk and sat down in his chair. "I see."

"Excuse me Sir," Roy said and started to leave. He stopped at the door and turned around. "Can I ask you a question General?"

"Of course."

"Why did you offer her hand in marriage to me? There are a lot of other good men for her. Men better than me."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes."

Grumman leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk. He kept his expression and voice serious as he answered the question. "I supposed there are other good men out there but none of them could truly love her."

"I don't think that's true Sir. Riza is an amazing woman. You're underestimating her ap—"

"How many of them could know what's she's feeling when she wakes from nightmares of Ishbal? How many would love her no matter what?"

"I'm sure there's someone better."

"I'm not. Also, her protection is important to me. My granddaughter is the strongest woman I've ever known, but she's vulnerable in so many ways she won't show. You can see through that."

"Yes, she hides it well."

Grumman grinned. So the boy admitted that much as well. Good. Good. "But there's the most important reason why I chose you. It's because she doesn't love any other good man. She loves you with all her heart. You know that."

"She shouldn't. I don't deserve someone like her."

"I've never heard a more absurd reason for couples to be apart. You know General O'Neill and Colonel Carter used the same excuse. So did Lieutenant Aran and Commander Malkovich. You'd be amazed at how many times I hear that bull. There's always a way."

"In my case it's the truth. My hands are covered in blood."

"Her hands are covered in that same blood. Let your mistakes tie you together and make you stronger."

"Yes Sir," he said. Grumman could tell that he was trying to force himself to believe his excuses even though he was smart enough not to.

"Protect your queen and do anything you can to keep her nearest as possible."

Roy bowed. "Yes Sir, thank you."

"Invite her to dinner Mustang. You know I'm right."

"We will see General."

**-/-/-**

Roy opened the door to the office, his thoughts still distracted on what the General told him. It wasn't as if the old man wasn't correct in his words, it was just many more things stood between them. More than what General Grumman knew about.

"Lieutenant I'm ba—" When he looked up he cut off his sentence, for a dropped mouth in shock meant that he wouldn't be able to form the proper words needed for verbal communication. He tried to say something but it just came out as a zombie sounding moan.

"Sir? What's the matter?" Riza said with alarm and rushed over to him. "You're sweating like you just got back from the gym."

Roy raised his arm slowly and pointed at the half dozen high stacks of papers on his desk. "Jo…Jo…joke?" He said when he was finally able to move his mouth again.

Riza pursed her lips and rolled her eyes at his overdramatized reaction.

He trudged over to the desk and looked closer at the forms and reports towering upon it like difference sized paper skyscrapers. "How come I have this much? I was only gone for a few minutes."

"No, they aren't a joke. You have a lot of work to do. Paperwork grows fast."

Roy's eyes widened and he inched his head around to stare into her eyes. "What in the hell did you do? Fertilize and water them?"

"What?" Her tone was indicative of someone that was confused and annoyed.

"I'm never going to be able to finish these today," he said.

"You can if you start working on them now, Sir."

"But…." He looked hopeful. She wouldn't leave him there with all that, right? "You're going to help me aren't you?"

"Sorry Sir, there's nothing there I can do myself and I promise Rebecca I would meet with her for a bite to eat since we skipped lunch."

_Yes, she would, and is, leaving you with all this paper cut inflicting torture._ He regretted that the thirty-minute break was required among personnel. But she deserved it of course. "What! You are leaving me for that crazed harpy?"

"Please don't be so rude about my best friend."

"It wasn't an insult, it was a fact based on scientific research."

She suppressed a smile. "Whatever you say. I'm going to go have something to eat."

Roy grabbed her wrist when she went to move. "Wait, Lieutenant. Um . . . Speaking of something to eat…"

"Sir?"

"Would you like to go somewhere? Like dinner or something? Tonight?"

Riza sighed. "We talked about this Sir, it's not proper."

"I know, but I never got to take you to lunch and there's nothing wrong with dinner. We can call it a business dinner. I won't even take you to a place considered romantic. Maybe a café or something. I just want to spend some time with you. Even if it's just as friends."

She looked down and hid her smile. "If you do your paperwork and get it all done, then maybe we could go."

"I don't care if it takes me all day with no breaks, I'll get it done." He saw Riza chuckle as she left the room, then flopped down in his chair and eyed the paperwork distastefully. Suddenly, he straightened his posture and grabbed a pen.

_Now all I need is a theme song. _

**/-/-/-/**

Rebecca and Riza sat down at the table in the mess hall. Luckily for her, since it was just a break, it was empty, and the crowd wouldn't hear her if she lost her temper. This was guaranteed to happen at least once every time they got together. "Wait, no. I'm sure your lazy boss caused your lateness. Or maybe he was drowning in all the drool that your longings produce and you had to be his lifeguard."

Riza grit her teeth. "Rebecca, don't start with that again. I'm going through enough without hearing your nagging."

Rebecca laughed and let her enjoyment show on her face at getting her friend riled up. "You are so easy to tease when it comes to him. I can never resist."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to your close friends. Plus during our girls night you are always saying, the colonel this or colonel that like you are a teenager in loovvvve."

"He is my colonel. He's my commanding officer and I spend most of my time around him. Of course I'm going to talk about him." She cringed. Saying "my colonel" made her sound rather possessive.

"Oh no no no my friend. A concern for a mere commanding officer would end as soon as you leave headquarters. I saw the way he looked at you at the party. He's got the hots for you and wants to get into your pa-"

"Don't you dare continue with that Second Lieutenant Catalina."

"Okay. Though I don't understand how you can like that idiot colonel but if you like him then you should stop being so stubborn and go for him."

"Oh get off it. You're the pot calling the kettle black."

Rebecca stiffened and folded her arms across her chest. "What do you mean?"

"You and Havoc."

"Don't pair me with that walking cancer stick. He's a death factory on legs. And stop changing the subject. This is about you and how miserable you are."

"Let's just drop it," Riza said, "and I'm not miserable."

"No, I don't want to drop it. It's about time you hear me out."

"You are going to talk anyway, so fine."

"I worry about you. You need a good man. You are miserable."

"I am not miserable. A woman doesn't need a man to be happy."

"That's only what miserable people like you, over righteous feminists, and Lebanese say!"

Riza looked at her strangely. "Lebanese?"

"Yeah, Lebanese, you know, women that like don't like penises."

Riza thought for a moment about what Rebecca was trying to describe then she groaned and covered her face with her hand. What a horrible way to word what she was talking about. "Rebecca, that's lesbian, not Lebanese. And you need to learn how to phrase your comments better. What if they'd been some over righteous feminists and lesbians here? You are playing into stereotypes."

"Oh shut up and stop trying to change the subject again. Now where were we?"

"Talking about needing a man," Riza said, "and the Lebanese."

"Very funny." Rebecca huffed. "I mean some women don't necessarily need a man for things. Like independent women like ourselves, but some want a man. You don't only want him. You need the jerk. You are miserable."

"Would you please stop saying I'm miserable. I'm perfectly content without anyone."

"Anyone? You don't want just anyone. You want that womanizer. He needs to grow some balls and ask you out. I'm sure he's at least smart enough to realize you don't have the balls to do it."

Riza lifted an eyebrow. "I would hope not."

"Huh?"

"If I grew testicles I'd be worried."

"Argh! Riza you are not making this easy."

"Good."

Rebecca slouched her posture, looked at Riza, then pouted. "Meanie."

Riza then sighed and looked down at her coffee cup. "He did."

Rebecca's demeanor perked up. "What?"

"He did ask me out," she said. "It was for dinner this evening."

"Then why in the hell are you here with me?" Her eyes narrowed and she leaned in further. "You're not Lebanese are you? Because Riza, I don't swing tha—"

"Rebecca! No!"

She gave a firm nod. "Okay, just checking. Anyway, you need to go tell him yes, put on some sexy underwear then something cute over the underwear that is easy to remove."

"Becca."

"This is the love of your life so go hop on him and ride him like a mustang."

"He's my superior officer Becca."

"And your point is?"

"Don't you know the repercussion if someone got the wrong idea about us going out?"

"Don't you know that you can always chalk it up as a professional dinner? Unless they can prove there's more to it, there's nothing they can do. That means no making out in public and no backseat fucks."

"I wouldn't do that in the back seat of a car."

"Whatever, I believe Mustang could convince you. Anyway, unless they saw you two in an intimate pose, no one could do jack shit about it. It's not against the law to have dinner. You just have to be careful about the logistics if you want to have fun afterward."

Riza shook her head. "Would be disastrous for his goals if we got caught or filmed that way."

"His goals. His goals. I'm so sick of hearing about his goals. What good are his goals if the road to getting there makes you two unhappy? And believe me, he's unhappy too. Besides, what if, god forbid, one or both of you get killed before his goals are met? Then you'll regret not being together in the way you want."

If he died, she'd follow him without hesitation. Even into hell as she told him so long ago. She wasn't sure how'd he'd respond if he knew that's what she planned upon his death. "I never thought of it like that."

"So you know I'm not wrong and know what you have to do now. When you get back to the office say, take me! My body is yours to conquer! " Rebecca laughed nervously when Riza gave her a glare. "Or you can just say that you'll go to dinner with him."

"Alright, I'll go."

**-/-/-**

After she dropped by the paperwork office to check for more work, she made her way back to the office. When she placed her hand on the doorknob, she heard Roy's voice, panic laced in every portion of it. "Hughes! Answer me! Hughes!"

Riza pushed open the door and rushed into the office. Roy's back was facing her, the phone receiver a mere inch away from his ears and sheen of sweat coating his face.

"Colonel, what happened?"

Roy put down the phone and shook his head. "I don't know. It was a call from Hughes. The operator patched us through the next thing I know, there's a dial tone. I need to get to Central."

"I'll go get a ticket for you."

Roy turned to her, the worry etched in every line of his face. "Get two."

"Sir?"

"I need you to come with me. Will you?"

Riza smiled at him gently. "Yes, you know there's no need to ask for that."

Roy lifted a hand to her face and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

**/-/-/-/**

By the time their train left central, the moon had taken the sun's place in the sky. The car was cold and dim, and reminded Riza of a coffin for some reason. Perhaps it was the shape or the fact she felt closed in and had no escape. The only light emitting in the environment was a tiny orange one placed every few feet and the glow was barely enough for her to see the words she wasn't reading in her book. Her mind was too focused on Roy.

He had his head leaned against the window, it bobbing ever so slightly thanks to the continuous rattle of the train. Just when she thought he might finally be sleeping, he opened his eyes and heaved a sigh.

"Colonel."

He straightened. "Yes?"

"You can't sleep if you try to rest like that."

"I couldn't sleep anyway. The position I'm in doesn't matter."

Riza stuck her book in her purse and took his hands. She wanted to tell him not to worry but then she'd be a hypocrite. She liked Hughes and was worried as well. Roy moved his hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She tensed.

"Relax, No one is in here."

Riza nodded and rested her head against him. She'd never felt so at ease in her life. It was as if nothing could touch the two of them in that moment.

"Riza?"

"Yes?"

"Would you have gone to dinner with me?"

Riza looked up at him and nodded. "I was going to say yes."

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a comment if you have the time. Next update will be two chapters since they're short. XD**


	9. June 22nd Afternoon

**Just One More Kiss **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Adaptation of Original Manga Version "Wish of a Grandfather" by Rinoaebastel**

**Chapter 9: June 22nd Afternoon**

* * *

When Gracia came to the door with blood shot eyes and raw cheeks, Riza felt like they slammed into a brick wall. She forced herself to stay composed as she walked with Gracia into the apartment. Roy followed behind her, his mind in a state of disbelief. He didn't have to hear what had happened. Anyone could reach a conclusion given the situation. Why else would Gracia be in such a state?

Roy looked to a doorway when he heard Elecia. "Uncle Roy." She rushed to him and he knelt in front of her. "Uncle Roy, you know where daddy is? Is he with you? He is isn't he? He didn't come back from work and mommy's sad. Mommy shouldn't be sad." He almost had to elturn away from the desperate expression stroked upon her face.

He picked her up and stood. "Gracia, what happened exactly?"

"They…They found his body this morning in a phone booth. There was just a single shot to the heart." She hiccupped and her tears quickened. "He… Maes isn't going to be coming back to us." Riza moved to sit beside Gracia and rested a hand on top of hers. She wasn't sure how to help someone when they grieved since she'd never been in the situation before.

"I'm going to take Elecia to her room," Roy said and left through the door that led into the hallway. As he walked, his mind sped through everything he knew and tried to come up with any scraping of possible ways Maes could be alive. There was nothing. Especially not when his wife confirmed it. His stomach twisted into even tighter knots as he walked by a picture of Maes and Elecia. Maes was really dead. He entered Elecia's room and sat her on the bed. She got to her feet on the mattress and grabbed his arm.

"Uncle Roy, why isn't daddy coming back? Is he mad at me and mommy?"

Roy didn't have much experience around children so he was wordless for a moment. How could he explain death to a four year old properly? He took a deep breath; he had to make an effort. Maes would want him to do that at the very least.

"No, he's not mad at you two. Not at all. You see, he… he had to go on a long trip and he can't come back here. But he's there waiting for you two. He'll take lots of pictures to show you when you see him again. Though that will be a long time from now so you have to be patient."

"I won't be able to see or talk to daddy anymore?"

Roy scrambled for a response and it came sooner than he expected. Perhaps Maes was guiding him somehow, if there was really a Maes to guide. He knew his friend had been slightly religious so he had to take the route with his friend's daughter. He found the possibility of living beyond this life fascinating even if, realistically, it was foolish. "That's not true. You will always be able to see your dad in your heart. In that place your dad has a magical way of seeing and hearing what you say. So you can talk to him even though he won't be able to talk back."

"Really?"

Roy felt guilty for acting like there was some sort of heaven when he didn't believe it. "Yes."

"But I still miss him."

"So do I Elecia." Roy stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Now, why don't you take a nap? Okay? Your daddy wouldn't want you to lose sleep over him."

"Okay. Maybe I will see my daddy in my dreams." She sat down and crawled toward her pillow. After nestling under the covers, she looked at Roy with little tears still sitting in her eyes. "Could you hand me my teddy uncle Roy?"

"This one?" Roy asked as he picked up a small bear with glasses.

"Yep, the one that looks like daddy."

Roy handed it to her and then tucked her in. He paused for a few seconds as he got a fleeting glimpse of tucking in another little girl. One he half recognized. Dark eyes, blond hair, and smooth peach skin…like Riza. He stood and shook his head. He looked down at Elecia and saw she was fast asleep; the tears previously perched in her eyes rolling down her cheeks. He darted out of the room before he'd start crying too.

He paused at the door to the living room for a moment and watched Riza interact with Gracia. He could tell she wasn't used to having to console people, despite being very good at it. When he made his way over to the couch Gracia stood and Riza followed suit.

"Who did it?" Roy took special care not to come out too gruff with the widowed woman.

"They don't know." Her eyebrows narrowed. "Or rather, they won't tell me anything."

Roy nodded. "I'll get some information and let you know if I can. It's difficult to get information like that no matter how close you are to the vi…"

"Victim," Gracia said. "You never sugarcoated things before Colonel, don't start now."

Roy's heart sank at being called by the honorific. He supposed he deserved the formality now. "Yes, you are right of course. "

"The funeral is tomorrow at nine am. Something else I wasn't allowed to decide of course."

Roy could understand why she was bitter. The military tended to take over everything when a soldier died. It was the course of things and as much as he wished he could change it, he couldn't. Not yet anyway. They didn't realize that handling the funeral could sometimes be a step in the mourning process for the family. "I'll be there," Roy said, taking her words as a hint he should leave. "Let's go Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir." She smiled at Gracia before they left the apartment.

There was a light drizzle crying down onto the earth when they arrived outside the building. The weather certainly fit the day. Roy punched the brick wall beside him as hard as he could. "Damn it! Damn it!" Riza grabbed his arm and lead him into an alley. It wouldn't be good if someone saw an officer, especially him, "beating up" a wall.

Roy twisted around to face her. "He was trying to tell me something when he died, otherwise he wouldn't have called from an outside line. He died helping me." Roy looked down and squeezed his eyes shut. "He had a family. I shouldn't have dragged him into my plans."

Riza lifted a hand to his chin and raised his head. He opened his eyes. "You never dragged him into anything. He knew what he was getting into and did it willingly. He knew the risks of the situation so blaming yourself is sheer nonsense."

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling relatively safe doing so under the shadows of the large buildings and dim sky.

"It hurts," he said and buried his face in her hair.


	10. June 23rd Midday

**Just One More Kiss **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Adaptation of Original Manga Version "Wish of a Grandfather" by Rinoaebastel**

**Chapter 10: June 23nd Midday**

**AN: God I've written this scene so many times that someday it's going to do my head in. XD  
**

* * *

Riza wanted nothing more than to comfort Roy as he stood in front of Maes's grave staring at the stone as if his gaze was magnetized to it. However, all she could do was stand behind him and support him through a steadfast presence.

"I can't believe what I'm doing," Roy said. His voice sounded scratchy and shook with every syllable expelled. She could see the tears drifting out of his eyes now that he'd inclined his head to the sky.

"There's no shame in mourning your friend."

He shook his head. "No, not that. I just tried human transmutation."

She was confused as to what he meant. Her heart was terrified he was even thinking about such a thing but she didn't show it. "What?"

"In my head. I tried it. I went over every fucking variable and hunted for the missing piece that would bring him back without getting myself killed or injured in the process."

She decided to humor him. "And did you succeed?"

Roy shook his head. "Of course I didn't. What can replace a human life? There's no equivalent. The fact I even thought about it shows what idiots we alchemists really are. The majority of us can answer any chemistry question, solve any equation, recite the periodic table, but a small percentage of us can't use common sense to realize there's no way to bring someone back. There's no replacement for a human, for lack of a better term, soul. Some of us keep trying though. It's either hubris or a desire to be the first.

"Not always. Some of you run on emotion. The Elrics didn't do what they did to be the first. They did it because they wanted their mother back. In some cases you let emotions cloud you from the truth and from what you're really meant to do with your knowledge and skill."

Roy reached into his inner jacket pocket. "Are you talking about alchemists and human transmutation?" he asked, his voice coming out bitter. "Or your own emotions."

She tensed. "I don't talk about myself. I'm not important in the grand scheme of things."

Roy turned and took a step toward her. "Yes you are. You're the most important. He reached out to touch her face and she stepped back. Roy dropped his hand.

"You should go talk to Gracia, Sir," she said.

Roy looked past her and down the hill where Gracia was accepting the condolences of the people passing her. It was a ridiculous tradition people insisted on. Perhaps it made them feel better, but it likely made the widow feel like shit. "Yes, you are right Lieutenant." He walked past her and stopped when he saw she wasn't following. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a moment Sir. I'd like to pay my respects."

He nodded and set off down the hill. Riza stepped closer to the grave and smiled softly. She didn't know Maes as well as Roy did but they both shared the same aspirations: seeing him reach the top. There wasn't much she could say, so she saluted and after dropping it, spoke, "I'll take care of him General Hughes. He'll become fuehrer and nothing will get in the way of that."

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Gracia hates me now," Roy said as they walked back to the hotel. "Not that I blame her but—"

"She doesn't hate you. She hates the military."

"Which encompasses me."

Riza had to admit, he was right. She was trying to be comforting even at the cost of her own realism but it was draining to do so. "She does have a bit of hostility. She did to me when I offered to deliver the things from Maes' office to her."

Roy looked at her. "She wasn't that way to you when we left yesterday."

"Anger festers and grows. From what I read last night, anger is part of some stages of grief." When she saw the quizzical look on his face, she elaborated. "I got a book from the local library that dealt with grief and bereavement."

"I see. You certainly are efficient."

"It's something you've always known about me, Sir."

"And it's always appreciated." Roy moved closer and took her hand. He moved it to hook her arm between his.

"Sir, this is—"

Roy motioned to a female and male officer ahead. "It's perfectly within protocol for me to escort you this way. Gentlemen rules apply you know. You are walking on slick concrete in heels after all." He wasn't trying to be convincing in his tone but he squeezed her arm tighter to show he wasn't giving in without a fight.

"You used the same excuse back in grandfather's garden."

"It's a good one." She was tempted to pull away, he wasn't thinking clearly about what could be implied. Just because one pair of officers was doing so, didn't make it proper. But when they passed several other officers with arms locked and noted the sidewalk was indeed slick, she kept quiet and enjoyed just being close to him.

"When are you going to go to Maes' office?"

"Tomorrow morning. Unless you want to do it instead?"

"No. Not unless you want me to. It's not your responsibility to do that after all."

"It's okay. I can do it," she said softly, noticing his hesitation in the second sentence. She didn't want to put him through anything that would cause him more depression. Losing his friend was the most horrible thing that could happen. She could feel his body shuddering as they walked.

"I don't want to go back east for a few days," he said suddenly. "Would you call Havoc and—"

"Don't worry. I'll handle everything."

Roy nodded and stared straight ahead. When they arrived in the hotel and she pulled her arm away, he touched her shoulder. "Lieutenant?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes Sir?"

"Thank you for everything you do for me. I appreciate it."

She nodded. "It's what I'm here for."

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapters! I *heart* you guys.** **Next chapter should be posted around Friday or Saturday. **


	11. June 24th Early Evening

**Just One More Kiss **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Adaptation of Original Manga Version "Wish of a Grandfather" by Rinoaebastel**

**Chapter 11: June 24th Early Evening **

* * *

Riza was beyond frustrated with the staff in the sections of Central Headquarters she had to visit. They were stuffy, snobs that thought themselves superior because they worked in the "center of the world." Hence, anyone not from central was given last priority. They were extremely lucky she had tight rein over her temper. Then there were the looks she received from the higher ups when she retrieved personal effects from Maes office, and his official death forms. They should have had the courtesy to already send them to Gracia but no, they were acting as if they just lost a peon. Well, to the bastards, that's all Maes really was. If she could have her way, she'd shove those metals on their uniforms so far down their throats that in a few days they'd be shitting nails.

It took some doing but Riza finally got the permit to enter his office and remove the things that needed removed. She also met Maes' replacement. He was quite cordial, more so than the others, but carried an aura she didn't like. This guy loved violence and death, she could feel those desires seep into her skin and made a mental note to avoid the man.

She'd taken them back to Gracia and had to reveal nothing was coming of the investigation into her husband's death. The woman had nodded her head and said she understood. Riza knew it was a lie.

She shook her head of the events that happened earlier that day and lifted her hand to knock on the door to Roy's room. She hesitated. He'd been in there for two days. After finding out Armstrong had been ordered by higher ups to keep quiet, he became a proverbial hermit, going over everything in papers and in his mind about what he knew happened. Thankfully, he'd eaten the food she ordered brought up to him by room service, so at least he wouldn't starve. They'd be heading back to East tomorrow and Roy would have to get back to work if he wanted to make fuehrer. That meant she couldn't be a distraction for him. Nothing could distract him from what he needed. Not even his wants.

She forced her hand to make contact with the door twice and then heard his voice giving permission to enter. When she turned after closing the door behind her, she mustered the best smile her body could perform just so pity wouldn't wash over her face. His shirt was rumpled and half tucked into his pants, probably from him trying to sleep in it. His pants were wrinkled and half up on his right leg as he sat on the floor in front of the couch, surrounded in a fort of papers and books and coffee mugs. The skin under his eyes was black and a shadow of a beard darkened his jaws and chin, appearing even darker thanks to his pallid skin.

"I'm sorry." He didn't look up from his book as he spoke.

"For?"

"I should've done that. I was his best friend. "

"No, they should've done it already. Besides, if you would've gone you might have roasted everyone alive and I might have let you. "

He looked up at her. "That much trouble?"

"That is putting it mildly. Before I went to Maes' office, I checked on a few things for you. Everything on Maes' death seems to be altered. The case is full of holes that shouldn't be there. False information on his death location, they said it was in an alley, and lots of other incoherencies. You were right in assuming Armstrong was ordered from the higher ups to stay quiet."

She moved past all the stacks of papers and sat down on the couch next to him. He shoved a hand in his hair, letting the book he held in it drop to the floor first. "Damn it. All of this gives me a headache." He leaned his head back against the couch. "Our situation is getting dangerous."

"Getting? It's been dangerous since we joined the military." A small smile graced his lips and she ventured to run her fingers from his forehead down to the stubble, feeling the roughness under her fingertips. She had to admit that she always found stubble very attractive on a man. Perhaps it was because it made them more masculine looking.

"You should shave."

"I figured I'd let it go. It gives me that romance novel stud look."

Riza wouldn't deny it. "It makes you look more mature and could appear as threat to the higher-ups."

Roy opened his eyes and looked at her. "It makes me look older?"

Riza nodded and laughed when he quickly got to his feet. He always had age issues, even when they were in their early twenties. "You could wait. We don't leave until tomorrow afternoon."

"No no, I prefer to do this now."

She grinned and watched as he walked over to his shaving kit resting on the table beside the bathroom door. He removed a razor and dug around in the bag looking for something else.

"What's wrong?"

"Damn, I forgot to bring my shaving cream. Guess I'll just have to use water and soap. I hate doing that. I nick myself all the time. " He sighed and walked into the bathroom. "What the hell?" he growled.

She stood. "What's wrong Sir?"

"Tell me, what kind of idiot makes a medicine cabinet with no mirror on it! How am I supposed to see to shave?"

Roy was clearly on edge if he got upset over something so trivial. She didn't trust him not to accidentally cut up his face as he shaved so she walked into the bathroom and took the razor from him. "Here, let me do it. Sit down on the toilet."

Roy put the seat down and sat on it as Riza ran some hot water into the sink. She took a washcloth and soaked it in the water before handing it to him. "Hold that on your face for a minute."

Roy placed the cloth over his face as she checked the blade for sharpness before washing it in the hot water. She grabbed some soap and lathered up her hands before turning to him. "Okay, take it off." Roy tossed the cloth on the edge of the sink and Riza step closer. She spread the soap and washed off her hands before grabbing the razor.

He wore a tiny grin on his face as she held his chin gently in one hand while ranking the blade downward in long even strokes, applying light, but firm pressure. Just enough. Every few strokes, she'd rinse the razor to remove the hair it picked up.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Not in the slightest," he said.

"Let me know if I do."

"You've done this before?"

"Shaved? Of course."

"A man?"

She pursed her lips. "No. You're my first."

"So I took your virginity?"It was her turn to tense. She didn't respond but she grabbed under his face and whacked off the small hairs on his chin a bit harder than she should. "Okay, that hurts!"

She turned to the sink and rinsed the razor one last time before she sat it down and picked up another washcloth. When she turned around, he was standing. She wiped off his face. "I think I got everything. You just have to rinse off your face now."

Roy gave her a quick kiss, and walked past her. She hadn't expected him to kiss her so nonchalantly; as if he was allowed to anytime he wanted. Her skin prickled and she pushed down a shiver. A foreign feeling gathered in her stomach, similar to the way she felt when she made the perfect shot at the range but heavier and more excited. Maybe it was because it was the first time he kissed her away from anyone who could possibly see them.

He turned back to her, still looking a wreck, but at least he was cleaner looking one. "Thank you."

She reached up and touched his smooth face even though bodily contact was the worst thing she could do. "Does that make you feel any better?'

His hands found their way to her hips. "Yeah, somewhat. It makes me feel better physically at least. I think a hot shower would make me feel even better."

"Yeah, probably."

They stared into each other's eyes, unsure of how to move or what to say to each other. Riza forced herself to act and coughed uncomfortably.

"I should probably go back to my room." She pulled away and was only a few feet into the bedroom when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and lips bestowed a kiss on the back of her neck. His lips drifted up to kiss her ear and she willed her knees not to fail her.

"I need you tonight." He released a shuttering breath and she shivered as the air drifted into her ear. "Let me make love to you Riza." His voice was a sensual whisper, full of need, want, and such a potent form of sensuality she wanted to moan.

"No Roy." She tried to make sure her own desire wasn't evident in her tone. Then she realized she'd used his name and cursed in her head.

"Why? Because of some stupid rule?"

"That—" Her response died when his hands slipped under her shirt. How could anyone have the power to stop her from speaking? But what he was doing with his lips, the way his arms held her tight against his hard body, his voice, was too much for her. It would be too much for the majority of women if they were in her situation.

She turned in his arms and let him see the need festering inside her for him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she nodded.

"Just for tonight."

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! XD  
**


	12. June 25th Early Morning

**Just One More Kiss **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Adaptation of Original Manga Version "Wish of a Grandfather" by Rinoaebastel**

**Chapter 12: June 25 Early Morning **

* * *

Riza never remembered having trouble getting out of bed. No issues about throwing back the covers or with the cold floor under her feet. She often looked forward to her hot morning shower and her cup of paint-stripping strong coffee. Now there was an added variable to the equation making the issue all the more difficult. In those times, she didn't have Roy Mustang holding her tightly against his chest with his face nestled in her hair, and his scent trying to rock her back to sleep like an aromatic cradle.

The fact that he told her he loved her was another obstruction that blocked her desire to get up from bed. During their lovemaking, he'd whispered it repeatedly in her ear, his tone imploring her never to forget it, the repetition trying to sew it into the very fabric of her being so it she'd always have the emotions with her. And she spoke it as well, meaning every single word that passed her lips from the depths of her heart.

Regardless of words spoken, whether he spoke the truth or not, this could only happen once. Now that Maes was dead, they were at an even greater risk. What they did was foolish but she resentfully found it worth every danger it could bring to them.

She sat up and heard Roy groan in protest. His arm wrapped around her and he muttered her name with a sleep clouded voice.

"Sir, you need to let go. I have to get showered, dressed, and back to my room."

"I don't want to. Don't leave me."

She let a smile curve upon her lips for just a second before forcing it to thin out. She closed her eyes. _I don't want to go either but I have to. _

"We agreed that it was just for tonight Colonel."

"Night isn't over yet. It's still dark outside."

"Sir," she said in the tone that bespoke no room for compromise. It would have been so much easier if he'd just kicked her out of bed. Told her didn't mean any of the words he spoke and that she was just a good lay. But no, he wouldn't say anything like that. Even if it were the true case. He let go of her and sat up, letting the covers previously draped over his chest to fall to his lap. "Can I have ju—"

She pressed her lips against his for a moment. When she pulled away, she mustered a small grin. "Just one more kiss." She brushed her lips against his once again then whispered. "Please don't' ask for anymore.

She stood and forced herself to walk to the bathroom and not let Roy's gaze draw her back into his warm arms.

Roy fell back and turned on his side, making sure to face away from the door. He wanted to go after her, wanted to pick her up, take her back to bed, and hold her for the rest of his life. Riza's mind however wasn't on that, as always they were on his damn goals. At one time, he appreciated her constant dedication with his goals but now that he saw her as more, he damned the clean edge that she was following regarding that. Well, other than the slight times she tipped near going over said edge. "Damn it."

Riza stepped under the spray of hot water and closed her eyes as it soaked her hair and plastered it to the sides of her face and shoulders. She focused on the sound of the shower, trying to take her mind of the man in the other room that she shouldn't love. She told herself that repeatedly. Even before she was willing to admit she was in love with him.

"Shit." There she was, thinking about him when she was trying to focus on not thinking of him. She opened her eyes and braced one of her hands against the wall. "Stop it Riza," she said and hit the wall as if she could dispel her feelings through that slap and into the tiles. She stepped closer to the wall and leaned her head and forearm against it, and took deep breaths.

_ I don't want it to be over. _She sank to her knees, her arm, and head sliding against the wet tiles as she sat and tears fell free from their confines within her hazel eyes. _I don't want to be alone. I'm tired of being alone._


	13. July 4th Afternoon Actual Version

**Just One More Kiss **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Adaptation of Original Manga Version "Wish of a Grandfather" by Rinoaebastel**

**Chapter 13: July 4th Afternoon **

**AN: The site had me posted this before I even posted it. Is it just me or is this site starting to go down the drain?  
**

* * *

Grumman made a few odd sounds before muttering into the phone, "It's been one week and two days."

"Oh wow, a whole week," Christmas said.

"And two days!"

The woman chuckled. "Like that two days is such a difference."

He slammed his hand down on his desk, knocking over a cup of paperclips, the items scattering all over his red rug. "With the longing looks they shoot each other sometimes, it's equal to an eternity," he said as if it was the absolute truth.

"Did you honestly expect something to happen while they were in Central, Old Man? They were going to a funeral there for goodness sake."

He huffed. "I figured they'd at least grow closer or something. Riza is avoiding Roy like he has the bubonic plague."

"Bubonic plague doesn't spread by bodily contact."

"Mad Cow Disease then!"

"Wrong again," she said in a singsong voice.

"Would you stop? You know what I mean. Didn't your spies uncover anything between them? Maybe they are together but keeping it secret."

"My what? You think I have spies in Central? You think I would stoop low enough to send spies after them?"

"You didn't?"

"Well of course I did. They came up with nothing." Grumman knew her personality so well it was uncomfortable. "The problem is Roy and that granddaughter of yours are too slick. Too careful. They could cover the tracks of an elephant that's stepped in green pain and walked all over the city."

He sighed. "Yes, that's true. Well, I've decided its time to give your little Roy-boy a tiny push. He's supposed to drop by later today."

"Just what are you planning? I don't like your tone."

"Yes you do. I'll talk to you later."

"Don't you dare hang up on me you old go—" Christmas cursed as he hung up the phone before she could finish.

**-/-/-**

When Roy heard a curse coming from the office he shared with Riza, he rushed inside. "Lieutenant, are you okay? Did something bad happen?"

He looked around the room until his eyes rested on Riza. She was on her hands and knees reaching for something under her desk. Her butt skirt tightened around her firm rear, showing off its enticing shape, and his mind flew straight into his dick. Oh what he could do to her in that position. He scolded himself and catapulted his mind back to the proper head.

She stood and turned to him. "I'm fine. I thought you had to go speak with General Grumman."

"No, not yet. I thought you had to go to lunch with the harpy."

"I was about to leave but my hairpin came open and fell out." She held up the offending item.

Roy smirked. "Your hair has gotten thicker." He walked up to her and took the pin. "Turn around and let me put it in for you."

"Sir, that's—"

"For goodness sake Hawkeye, I'm putting in your hairclip, not making love to you."

She turned around before he saw a blush on her cheeks. He grabbed her hair and ran his hand through the soft tresses, the way he had when they'd made love back in Central. "You know, even though I think you're beautiful all the time, I think it's a pity you have to keep this pinned up."

"Is that so?" She tried to keep the nervousness from seeping into her voice. It wasn't every day someone called her beautiful. In fact, he was the only one who ever had.

"You look so womanly with long flowing hair."

"And that's a bad thing in the military. Please put my hair up Sir, or give me my clip and let me do it." It came out sterner than she intended but had its effect since Roy twisted her hair and secured it to her head, better than she did most of the time.

"Done."

"Thank you, Si—" His lips kissed the back of her neck, taking away the end of her word. He nipped at the skin there several times before kissing it once again. She bit her lip as he worked at her neck and as she worked up the ability to speak without a moan leaving her instead. "We are in the office Sir."

"To you it's not even okay out of the office."

"It's not."

"I locked the door." His right arm wrapped around her waist. "Just give me a moment to hold you."

She felt like her body moved automatically as it turned and her hands moved to rest on his chest. He leaned in closer until he could feel her steady puffs of air dancing across his lips. She looked into his eyes and he was stuck. It was like two magnets of opposite charges with nothing to pull them apart.

"I have to go Sir."

"Pull away then." He leaned down and she pushed away.

"You should go see the General now Colonel." She walked past him but stopped at the door when he spoke.

"Is it hard for you at all to walk away from me?"

She released a shuddering sigh. "You don't want to keep the General waiting Sir."

He cringed when he heard the door open and again when it shut.

"Of course not," he muttered.

**-/-/-**

Riza spotted Rebecca sitting at the counter as soon as she walked through the door. She glanced at the clock and grinned. She was flighty at times, loud, and obnoxious, but if she said she was going to do something, come hell or high water, she'd do it. Riza walked over and sat down beside her.

She was sitting more slouched than usual and periodically glancing back at four women sitting at the table behind them. Riza leaned in closer. "Are you on a mission or something?"

Rebecca jolted and looked at her. "When'd you get here?"

"Just now," Riza said then chuckled. "What are you doing?'

"Those four women. They have the most whacked out conversations. They are always here every day. They usually leave before you get here. So I was eavesdropping."

"That's rude."

"Well it's not like I know much about what they are talking about. It's like they speak in code or something. But still, to me it sounds sexual."

"Everything to you sounds sexual."

"Oh hush and listen. You might get some tips on your sex life with Roy."

"Shut up," Riza muttered as a pang hit her chest at the thought of never being with Roy again. She listened despite her conscience telling her to mind her manners.

"Personally, I think she needs to put her lead character as having a cheese fetish. It would add depth and give her a charming quirk," the Xingese woman of the bunch said.

The one beside her, the tallest of the group, cast her a sidewards glance. She was sketching on a notebook with a spoon still in her mouth. "Jami, since when is being cheese obsessed charming?" Her voice came out in a muffle as she spoke.

Jami took a bite of the cheesecake resting on her plate and then held out her fork. "It's the ultimate turn on for a man. Ask any of them Mals."

"Make note," Rebecca said. "Cover yourself in cheese spread and let Roy rid you of it."

"Shut up." Riza scolded. Were those ladies at the table insane?

"I think maybe have her like strong sausages and give her desires to mambo all night. She doesn't have to be a good girl that way. It would make her seem wilder." The girl speaking was clearly from Creta.

"Okay Riza. From what I've figured out, a sausage is a penis and mambo means to—"

"I figured it out," Riza said.

Rebecca muttered. "It took me a month."

"Sausage Riri? Sausage? Just a love of cheese would be enough. She doesn't want to turn her character into a crumpet!" Jami said.

Riza nearly laughed aloud.

"It's trumpet," the tall girl said. Riza bit her lip.

The girl in the hat, who had remained quiet up to now, spoke. "Strumpet."

"Moooooon, tell her you agree with me. You're character Riya Musnang should enjoy the sausage of Loy Birdseye! He should put his sausage into her… I don't know Amestrian word…"

Moon put down her coffee cup. "In her meat bun."

Rebecca choked on her tea and Riza began patting her on the back firmly. The four girls at the table looked at her.

"Is she okay?" Moon asked.

"Yes yes, she's fine. She accidentally tea-bagged, I'm mean…" Her face turned red. "She almost swallowed her tea bag." Riza laughed nervously and sat down.

"Think they were listening in?" Mals asked Moon.

"Probably but who cares."

"So… Riza…" Rebecca said when she recovered. "You should try to plump and cook the colonel's sausage. See if it's any good."

Riza blushed and looked away to keep from betraying she'd already, plump, cooked, and savored Roy's sausage to the point she wanted another serving.

"Wha…Riza!" She spoke in an urgent whisper and leaned to her right. "Did… did you and jerk face…mambo?"

Riza glanced at Rebecca briefly from the corner of her eyes and it was enough for the woman to take as an affirmative. "I can't believe it! You and… How did it happen?"

Riza pursed her lips and forced herself to look at Rebecca. "Well I'm not going into details. We wanted each other and it…well it happened."

"Was it… good? I mean does he live up to the reputation he has?"

Riza tensed with the sudden mention of his reputation. She wasn't a virgin when they slept together but she was far less experienced. It made her wonder if he enjoyed the encounter as much as she did. She pushed down her insecurities and answered, "Yes, he lives beyond that."

Rebecca started to sit back but remembered she was on a barstool. She leaned forward on the bar. "Wow…"

"Yeah."

"So what now?"

Riza shook her head. "Nothing now."

"Nothing? What in the hell? That dumbass, I'm going to go cut off his tea bags and—"

"We both agreed it was a one time fling."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at Riza. "You're lucky you don't have teabags too."

Riza sighed. "Rebecca. Stop it with the euphemisms."

"You love him."

"Yes, I do. But it's not good for us to be together. It will distract us from his goals."

"I'm so fucking sick of goal this and that. It's getting damn repetitive, and being alone and miserable will distract you too!" Rebecca snapped. "You two…" Riza tensed when her friend eyed her. "No. It's not Mustang being stubborn. He'd risk it." Riza looked away from Rebecca. "Riza, stop worrying so much. When you're working now you're thinking about being with him. If you were together then you would be more focused."

"But."

"Listen, romantic relationship or not, either one of you would die for the other. It's the way it's always been and always will be. Most people here at headquarters treat you as if you're a married couple since you are perfectly matched. He moves, you move. You read each other like a good team should. I doubt it will be very much of change if romance played a role outside of work. And as for getting caught, it's not likely because you guys are good about being discrete."

"I don't know," she said.

"Give it a chance. Don't hurt yourself because of bullheadedness."

She met her friend's gaze and saw a sincerity she'd never seen before. Rebecca was so confident in Roy and her that it carried over into Riza. She sighed. "He has to ask me for a relationship. So far, he's just implied he wants me. Getting together has to be his decision. I don't want to be the cause of any regrets he might have in the future."

Rebecca frowned darkly. "What do you mean regrets?"

"Of choosing me and his dream being in danger or delayed because of it."

"You think too much!"

"What?"

"For once be dumb like me and just jump in. Stop…I just called myself dumb didn't I?"

Riza nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh well. Anyway, his dream would probably mean nothing more than dirt if you aren't at his side. You have to be the next fuehrer's wife after all. You are the best for the job."

Riza laughed. "You think so?'

"Of course! And a few years from now, you will be all glittery eyed and telling me how happy you are to be with that idiot. Heck, I give it a few months before you start telling me that."

Riza shook her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Just help find me a good husband after you snag yours."

Riza raised an eyebrow. "You mean Havoc isn't husband material?"

Rebecca coughed and turned to face the bar. She lifted a menu. "So, what do you want for lunch?" she asked, directing the topic away from her love life.

**-/-/-**

Roy was about to leave Grumman's office when the phone broke up the conversation between the two men. The last conversation they'd have face to face for a long time. Grumman held up his hand as he picked up the phone with the other, letting him know not to leave the office yet. The old man quirked an eyebrow and looked at Roy. At the same time, a wide smile formed underneath Grumman's neatly trimmed mustache.

Roy forced his body to relax. If he knew the old man right, and he was sure he did, the General was up to something. As soon as Grumman put down the phone. He reached into the drawer of his desk and pocketed something before walking back around to stand in front of him. Roy gripped the chessboard Grumman gave him and bowed slightly. "I should be going, Sir. I need to get packed. I can't thank you enough for allowing me to take my subordinates with me to Central."

"Especially a certain blond one right?" Grumman held a twinkle in his eye as he spoke.

"Havoc?" Roy wanted to break up the nervousness that suddenly hit him like a hammer to the skull.

Grumman smirked. "You know who I mean Colonel Mustang."

Roy nodded and relented to the man. "Yes. Especially her."

"There is something else I want to deal with before you leave Colonel." Grumman walked closer to him.

"Yes?"

He removed the item in his pocket and opened the lid. "Will you marry me Colonel?"

Roy would've burst out laughing if he hadn't been stunned at the ring the General held. A blue diamond with two simple white ones on both sides of it and all those held securely by silver. Roy knew what the General really wanted him to do with the ring, but he didn't know what to say.

"Lighten up Mustang," he said and shut the ring box. He took Roy's hand and set the ring safely in his palm. "Use it soon boy. Very soon."

"But."

"That's an order."

Roy held up the box. "This ring. You bought this?"

"It belonged to Riza's grandmother. She always liked it but refused to keep it herself. If you gave it to her now, under matrimonial circumstances, she'd accept it."

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

"Do you know something I don't?" Roy asked.

"Boy," Grumman began and led Roy to the door, "I know many things you don't know."

When Roy left the office, Grumman rushed over to the phone, grabbed it, and dialed a number. "Give me an outside line," he said when an operator came on the phone. Grumman then dialed the number he wanted. When a familiar voice came over the receiver, he cut off the standard greeting. "How soon can you get here?" He laughed. "And bring my money."

* * *

**The convo of the girls Rebecca and Riza were eavesdropping on are real topics that some friends and I talked about. ****The formatting on this kept messing up and firefox kept wanting to changed words that were spelled correctly. This chapter was a pain in the butt to get posted. LOL Thank you for reading and next chapter will be posted soon. XD  
**


	14. July 4th Evening

**Just One More Kiss **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Adaptation of Original Manga Version "Wish of a Grandfather" by Rinoaebastel**

**Chapter 14: July 4th Evening**

* * *

The rain began its descent as soon as Roy walked out of headquarters despite the sun poking through gaps in the blanket of dark clouds lining the sky. He walked in a daze, which would be much to Riza's chagrin if she saw him, until he found himself turning up the street where her apartment building was located. Stopping at the sign marking the location, he shoved his hands deeper in his pockets to make sure his gloves stayed dry and felt the box Grumman gave him. Was he actually considering asking her? She'd made it clear they couldn't have a romantic relationship, yet every time he made a move, she accepted it. Just by that he could reason she didn't really want him to stay away? It wasn't likely she was playing hard to get, so maybe she was confused.

He didn't exactly have the best reputation in regards to women even though most of them were contacts Christmas set up for him. Rumors spread easily and women had a habit of spreading them about him whether they were true or not. He would straighten out the rumors, ask what she really wanted regardless of their work, and handle everything all at once. If she actually were in favor of their relationship, if she accepted him, would he take it that far step and propose. It wasn't like they had to get married right away. It wasn't as if someone was going to plan their wedding and kidnap them to participate, right?

He gave a determined nod and made his way to her building. When he placed one foot on the bottom step, every ounce of courage and determination left him. He placed his foot down on the sidewalk and focused on the rain hitting the top of his head and shoulders. His body felt like it was adorned with lead weights, and his heart beat like he'd just run a marathon and stopped suddenly.

_ Okay, Roy. You don't have to ask her to marry you right now. That will take some of the pressure off. Or better yet, let's put it all off, go home, and try again tomorrow. If you think things over tonight you might have a clearer head. _

He moved to walk away from the building but stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted something in the alley. He saw two small dogs huddled together in a cardboard box. Both were wet and likely hungry, but they looked . . . in love?

He rolled his eyes. Was his thoughts really in that much disarray that he considered dogs could love each other? He stared at them for a while longer and watched as one licked the other on top of the head. The smaller dog nestled close as the larger put his head above her, shielding her from the rain.

_Okay, that's definitely loving_. _Wish I could protect Riza that way._ Roy growled. "Damn it, this is ridiculous. I'm not going to stand here and be jealous of two dogs." He turned back to Riza's apartment building and walked up to the door. "If they can be happy then I sure as hell can too."

He marched up to her apartment with his entire demeanor drenched in newly attained determination. He wouldn't be leaving her apartment without at least getting her to agree to become his girlfriend. He'd wait on the ring for a while but without a doubt, he wanted to marry Riza as soon as he could. And as soon as she felt she wanted to.

He knocked on the door and heard a scuffle followed by Hayate barking. It opened and her eyes widened when her gaze took him in. He tried to ignore her state of dress. It definitely wasn't anything he expected her to wear so early in the evening. Hell, it wasn't anything he ever expected her to wear period. "Umm…Hi."

"Sir! You are soaking wet! Come inside before you get too cold!" She took his arm and pulled him inside. Her apartment was full of boxes, each perfectly taped and the contents neatly labeled in her elegant handwriting. She led him into the kitchen and to a chair in front of the radiator. "I'll get you a towel."

He removed his coat, draped it over another chair at the table, and then took off his uniform jacket, relishing in the heat brandishing from the heater.

Within a minute, she returned with a thick blue towel. She stepped closer to him and threw it over his head, and rubbed it so she could dry his hair. Occasionally, she'd jerk one of his hairs, making him hiss.

"Are you insane? You know you shouldn't be out in weather like this. It renders you useless."

"I kept my gloves dry by keeping them in my pockets."

Her eyebrow raised and she removed the towel from his head. "And they'd get wet as soon as you removed them from your pockets."

"Roy's face faltered. "Yo . . . your right." His frown deepened even further. "I really am useless."

Riza shook her head. "You just don't think sometimes. Flame is a powerful thing but it can be quenched. Please be careful. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"I don't know what I'd do with out you either. That's why..." He took a deep breath. "That's why I don't think I can do this anymore."

"So you want to have me transferred now? If my actions have ruined my status as your bodyguard then I apolo—"

"Riza please just shut up and let me talk." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her so that she was sitting on his lap. "I can't ignore my feelings for you anymore. I'm tired of trying to pretend that we can just go back to the way things were before w…I feel in love with you. They can't."

"You're really in love with me? What you said that night wasn't just spoke in the heat of the moment?"

He lifted his hand to her face and stroked her cheek. "Of course I mean them. I need you in my life as more than just my lieutenant. Let's not give up before we try."

Riza gripped his forearms, her fingers pressing hard into the skin, and closed her eyes. He wasn't sure what her reaction meant until he saw a smile bloom upon her lips. She took a deep breath and met his gaze. "Are you sure?"

"About what?"

"I love you, but I want you to be sure about me. I don't want you to have any regrets. There's a big chance we can get caught. Am I worth it?"

Roy rubbed her nose with his. "You are worth it and I would never have any regrets."

"If we get caught then our careers and your goals are dead."

"We won't get caught. Everyone already treats us like spouses anyway," he said.

Instead of responding with words, Riza moved in and kissed him. If he were willing to risk everything, she'd be at his side doing the same. It was selfish, it was dangerous, but it felt right and complete.

She pulled away and Roy rested his head against hers as his hands held her hips tightly. "You know, I was missing a shirt from my bag when I got back to Central. I thought I left it in the hotel but it's clear now that I didn't."

Riza blushed, something he would never grow tired of seeing paint across her fair skin. "I …I wanted something of yours so that I… This is embarrassing. I wasn't expecting you to come by."

"Why'd you want something of mine?" he asked wanting to hear her finish her first statement.

"It feels like you're holding me," she said in a low tone, her blush growing an even darker red.

Roy wrapped his arms completely around her and squeezed. "Well you have me completely now, but you can keep the shirt. It looks better on you than it does me anyway."

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one coming soon.**


	15. July 5th Early Morning

**Just One More Kiss **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Adaptation of Original Manga Version "Wish of a Grandfather" by Rinoaebastel **

**Chapter 15: July 5th Early Morning **

* * *

Hayate's deep bark yanked Roy from his sleep straightaway. Well really, he was more settled into the realm of dozing than sleep. He'd woken a few minutes prior to the bark when he heard the rain on the roof pick up its pitter-patter upon the shingles.

"Shut up Hayate. It's my turn to have Riza now. You get her almost all the time." He scooted closer to her and moved his arm possessively to pin her against him. She groaned and turned in his embrace before she opened her eyes and showed him a sleepy gaze. "Get me almost all the time?" Her voice was muffled by drowsiness. "I only caught the last sentence."

He kissed her forehead. "It's nothing I…" If he hadn't already been fully awake, then he was now. Hayate had a box in his mouth and was walking towards them. More specifically, he had a ring box that once resided in the pants of a certain alchemist who was currently buck naked in his lovers bed with no where to run.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." She turned to look behind her and sat up straight. "What do you have there Hayate?"

Roy stuttered a bunch of random syllables as she took the box from her dog. She stared down at it, saying nothing for a full minute, and then looked at him. He felt his face flushing and his heartbeat increasing.

"Are you okay? Roy?" She jumped when he took the box from her.

Much to his shock, a two word question flowed out of his mouth. "Marry me?"

Her eyes widened so far he could see the corners pulsing and the skin around them stretch, protesting the deviation from usual form they took.

"You can't be serious."

Roy grit his teeth and opened the ring box. "I…I am serious. I want to spend my life with you. I was going to wait a while to propose but Hayate messed that up." He punctuated a stern glare to the dog. Hayate just sat there on his butt, tail wagging, and watching the two humans as if everything was normal. As if he'd done nothing wrong.

"But this is extremely sudden."

"But you love me."

"Yes of course but—"

"It's not like we have to get married right away. I mean I understand we should wait of course but it's just us being engaged, right? It's just… I want you to know I want you and you can wear that to let men know you're off the market, so no man will hit on you and tr—"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes, I'll marry you. I'll stay off the market as you put it so eloquently."

He smiled. "Really? Truly?"

She nodded.

He removed the ring from the box. "Then this belongs right here." He slipped it on her right hand, his own shaking.

"Wrong hand Roy."

_Way to go and mess up the moment_. He frowned, removed the ring, and put it on her left hand ring finger. "Now, that's where it belongs."

She lifted it up to look at it and her eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, where did you get this? This was my grandmother's ring."

"Yeah, your grandfather gave it to me. He told me to use it since you always loved it but would never take it."

"I see."

A bit of panic set in. "Did you want your own ring? I mean I can buy you your own if—"

"No no," she said. "I was just wondering about you getting it. Grandfather's right. I've loved this ring since I first saw it."

His smile softened. "But you love me more don't you?"

She laughed and titled her head to the side to regard him. "I don't know. This is a diamond after all."

Roy tackled her to the bed and pinned her arms down. "That's not funny." His lips descended to her shoulder and forged a path up to kiss around her jaw.

"We'll have to tell grandfather."

Roy paused and groaned. "I'd rather not think about your grandfather when I'm naked and in bed with you."

Her arms wrapped around him. "So we should think about other things?"

Roy gave her a quick kiss. "Yes." He licked her lips. "There are much more important things to think about." He kissed her again.

Riza pressed her body up against his. "Okay, then."

Her lips moved up to his ear and kissed it. "Then lets get dressed and over to your place. It's early morning and still dark so no one will see us going there."

"My place?" He pulled away and licked his lips. "We've never done it there before."

"No we haven't. You want to go?"

"I want to go everywhere with you. I just have a couch though so it could be extra interesting."

"I don't know if packing is considered interesting but I know I've never helped you do it before." She pushed him onto his back, and got out of bed before he could grab her.

He sat up. "Wha . . . what?"

Riza bent to pat Hayate on the head and then turned to him. "You have to pack up your things since we're leaving soon."

"But…you implied . . ." He pouted.

"I never implied anything. You just made an assumption."

"How cruel."

"Come on, get out of bed. You probably aren't even halfway done with the packing."

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from her. "Um…actually I…"

"You haven't even started yet have you?"

"Well…um…no."

"Figures, you're such a slacker."

"I'm not, I've just been distracted." His eyes raked over her bare form as he spoke. "You've been taking over my mind for the past few days."

She smiled. "Well now that we have things settled between us, you should focus more on work that needs to be done. Time for a quick shower."

She walked into the bathroom and Roy heaved a sigh. His ears perked when he heard her say, "You coming?"

He scrambled off the bed, tripping on the sheet once and nearly face planting, before he made it into the bathroom. Hayate tilted his head as he heard his mistress say. "Roy! Stop it. I said a quick shower."


	16. July 15th Afternoon, Evening, Night

**Just One More Kiss **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Adaptation of Original Manga Version "Wish of a Grandfather" by Rinoaebastel**

**Chapter 16: July 15th Afternoon, Evening, Night **

* * *

**Afternoon**

Rebecca nearly dropped a weight on her foot when Riza revealed the progress between her and Roy. "You are kidding? That quick?"

Riza nodded and upped the speed on her treadmill. "Yeah, I don't think he intended to propose so soon but Hayate sped it along." She chuckled. "Impatient dog he is."

"He's not the only one," she muttered and began her next weight repetition.

"What did you say?" Riza asked

"Nothing, I didn't say a word." Rebecca coughed.

Riza looked at the mirror in front the exercise equipment. "Hey, the guy on the weight bench is giving you the eye."

Rebecca wrinkled her nose. "I don't want a muscle-headed retard like that. Its men like him makes the gym so damn annoying. Anyway, all those muscles compensate for a lack of girth elsewhere."

Riza laughed out, much louder than she would normally. For the past few days, she'd been in a great mood. She was no longer so alone, had the man she loved, and they were one-step closer to their goals with their move to Central. "I think you should stick with Havoc."

Rebecca's eyebrow twitched but she didn't deny anything. "So, when are you going to tell your grandfather?"

Riza slowed the treadmill after a minute of sprinting and silence. After taking a drink of water, she shrugged. "I'm not sure. We're thinking of waiting for a while. Until we get settled into our routine at Central."

"No!" she protested, making Riza back away from her. "I mean. Well, you can't do that. You should tell him you're engaged before you go to Central."

"Why?"

"Well, because… because he wants you two to get engaged so badly. You can't let the old man now—I mean down." Rebecca grabbed the towel beside her and wiped the sweat from her face. Much more than there should have been for simple muscle toning.

"Fine…" Riza crept off the treadmill as if the ground was going to bite her. "I'll talk to the Colonel about it."

Rebecca straightened. "Colonel? You are still going to call him that?"

"It wouldn't be very good for me to call him Roy at work now would it?"

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Stupid me." She hit her palm against her forehead. "I'm so silly. Hehe."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, there's nothing wrong with. Nothing at all."

"Then why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm always weird."

"Yes, that's true. I suppose it's nothing out of the ordinary."

Rebecca nodded rapidly, stood, and returned the weight she was using to its rack. When got back to Riza, they went into the locker room.

"You really should tell your grandfather soon," Rebecca said as she stepped into the shower.

"You already said that," Riza yelled from the other stall. "Why are you so anxious for me to tell my grandfather? You usually show very little concern about him."

"Could you let me use your shampoo? I forgot to get mine," Rebecca asked

Riza frowned and threw her shampoo over into the other stall. "Stop changing the subject and answer my question."

"Damn it, you didn't have to assault me with a shampoo bottle."

"Rebecca!"

"Okay, fine. I don't like to see the old man down in the dumps. The General's not so bad when he isn't going around hitting people on the ass when they're shooting a rifle. He taught Mustang his perverseness well."

"Unfortunately," Riza said.

"Incoming!" Rebecca turned off the water and tossed the shampoo back over the stall. She wrapped a towel around her and walked out into the locker room. Moments later, Riza emerged from her stall.

"You know, it doesn't much matter. From now on, you will be the only one to see that side of him. I don't know whether to say you are lucky or not so I'll refrain on that until I get full details from you further in the relationship."

Riza blushed and turned to get her clothing from her locker. She thought about what they'd done so far. His perverseness was definitely a good thing but she'd never tell Rebecca. The teasing would increase, and that was the last thing she wanted.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Evening**

Roy kissed her shoulder as they sat in his small rent house, on his old loyal and broken in couch, watching the fire crack and pop in the fireplace. "So Rebecca thinks we should tell grandfather before we leave for Central," Riza managed to finish what she was saying before he took her lips in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back for a moment before pulling away. "I'm trying to talk to you."

"I'm listening." Roy pushed her onto her back and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Okay then, what did I say."

Roy nibbled at her collarbone. "Umm…" He kissed where he bit.

"I'm waiting."

He sat up. "Well, I suppose it was words that made up a sentence."

She scooted so she leaned against the armrest. "You were listening eh."

"Well how do you expect me to pay attention when you look so alluring?"

Riza looked down at herself. She was clad in a simple white shirt and black skirt. Her bra, which was currently exposed, wasn't even anything extraordinary. She shook her head. "I'm not wearing anything special."

"That doesn't mean you don't look sexy."

Riza pursed her lips and sat up straight. Roy Mustang was an irresistible charmer. "We need to tell grandfather before we leave."

"Oh, I thought I heard something to that effect. Okay," Roy pulled her onto his lap. "Tomorrow afternoon." He pulled off her shirt and threw it to the ground.

"I'm surprised. I figured you'd be more nervous and hesitant."

"Why would I with all your grandfather has said and done so far."

Riza relented. He was right. Her grandfather most certainly wasn't the average grandfather that cared about things like the order of sexual relations when it pertained to a romantic relationship. Now if her father were alive. . . . She withheld a shudder. Perish the thought of what he'd do.

"Let me call him first to make sure its okay we drop in tomorrow. He might be busy." She started to get off his lap but Roy picked her up and carried her. He sat her on the desk next to the phone. "Thank you," she said with a chuckle.

"Welcome." He waited patiently as she dialed the phone and waited for someone to answer.

_"Hello?" _

"Grandfather, its Riza. Do you mind if the colonel and I"

_"Come on over!" _

"Tomorrow. We want to come over tomorrow afternoon."

_ "Oh." Grumman sounded a bit disappointed. Then he muttered, "Well I suppose that will give us more time."_

"Time? Time for what?" she asked. "And what do you mean us?" It made her uneasy to hear him talk in such a way.

"It's nothing. I'm expecting you tomorrow at noon," he said and hug up the phone.

Riza held the receiver away from her and stared at it. "It was like he expected I would call."

"Maybe he did. He probably assumed I'd give you the ring fairly soon."

"No, he's up to something."

"Want to go find out what it is?"

Riza wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, but you don't do you."

"No."

"It can wait then."

Roy hefted her back against him and her legs wrapped around his waist. "Good. I have plans."

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Night**

"If I didn't know any better I would say that man is trying to kill us," Rebecca said as she and Havoc rushed through the rain towards Grumman's house. "I'm really sorry about this."

Havoc shrugged. "I just find it hard to believe that the Colonel proposed. Do you think they are going to go along with Grumman's scheme?"

"I have no idea but we'll be sure to have bullet proof vests just in case."

"A flame retardant suit might be a good idea too."

"Yeah, you're right."

When they made it to Grumman's house, the old man ushered them inside. Christmas and Rebecca rushed up the stairs to get to work. Grumman guided Havoc into the study.

"So we have until noon tomorrow to get things straightened out," Grumman said. He handed Havoc a list of numbers. "Let's get started."


	17. July 16th Afternoon

**Just One More Kiss **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Adaptation of Royai Fancomic Version "Wish of a Grandfather" by Rinoaebastel**

**Chapter 17: July 16 Afternoon **

* * *

Riza grabbed Roy's wrist as he started to ring the doorbell to Grumman's house. She looked to the left and right before focusing on the door. Her eyes narrowed.

"Riza, are you okay?"

"Something isn't right," she said. "There's more going on here than just a normal visit."

"I just intended to tell your grandfather about us like we planned. I swear I don't know anything else."

"I know that and I know nothing either. That's what worries me about this feeling."

Roy laughed and pulled his wrist away from her tight grasp. "You're just nervous."

She raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Right, forget I said that."

She sighed. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Roy moved to ring the doorbell again but the door opened before his finger made contact with the button. "Come in you two," Grumman said.

Riza and Roy looked at each other and then entered the house. Grumman ushered the two past the living room and into the study. Hayate strutted over to the fireplace to sit in front of the warm kindling. Grumman leaned against his desk as Roy and Riza both sat down.

"Now, what is it you two wanted to tell me?"

Riza sighed. "So you do know. You expected everything didn't you?"

Grumman played with his mustache and looked upward and to the right. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Grandfather," she snapped, making Roy jump. He'd heard most of her voice tones but that was definitely a new one.

Grumman looked at her. "Don't use that tone with me. I invented it."

"And I perfected it," Riza stated. "Did you have all of this planned?"

"All of what planned?'

Riza was growing tired of his games. She couldn't be happier that Roy and she were engaged but her grandfather's feigned innocence was rather tiresome. She started to speak when her grandfather slouched like a child that gave up on defending a lie he told his parents.

"Okay, yes partially. I was hoping just to get you dating at first but then things went on a higher level and I just had to get you two engaged and married! I mean, really, you two are annoying with all your, 'I love him or her but the goals are in the way' falderal. It's like one of those cheesy overdramatic plays with the main characters dying in the end without getting what they want. And life shouldn't be li—"

"Grandfather!" She stood and hugged him, much to the old man's surprise. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"You aren't angry with me then?"

Riza pulled away and shook her head. "No, I'm not angry."

Grumman looked at Roy. "And you Colonel Mustang."

Roy smiled, stood, and took Riza's hand. "No, I'd be an idiot if I were."

"Well now that the niceties are over." Roy and Riza turned to the door to see Christmas standing there. Rebecca was behind her and waved. "Hi Riza!"

"Madam Christmas, what are you doing here?"

Christmas walked over to Riza and grabbed her around the shoulders. "Come on girl, we have one last fitting to do." She pulled Riza out of the room just as the doorbell rang.

"Hey! What do you mean fitting?"

"Now now, don't complain and just do what I say."

Before she could leave, Grumman said, "Christmas, 300 bucks you owe me."

Christmas glared at the old man. "You'll get it you filthy old codger," she said and then led Riza out of the room.

Roy stood there, eyes wide for a moment before he turned and looked at Grumman. "What's going on?"

"You're wedding of course."

For the first time in his life, Roy thought he was going to faint due to shock.

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

It didn't take long for Roy to find himself dressed in a pair of simple black dress pants with a white buttoned up shirt. Grumman insisted he go back to his place to get some dressy clothing. Roy's suits were at cleaners so he had to opt for simple. By the time he got back to Grumman's house, his head was spinning at the events spiraling out of control. It was like a whirlwind. He didn't have time to talk to anyone since no one stayed in place for more than a minute. He dabbed some gel in his hand and slicked his hair back. It wasn't as if he didn't want to marry Riza, but to be thrown into it this way was unnerving.

And his mother was there and Rebecca was in on it too, which told him Grumman had this planned in eerily minute details. He walked out of the room and looked around, seeing, or hearing no sign that Riza was in the house.

He walked downstairs and saw Rebecca talking to a dressed up Havoc. "Hiya Chief."

"Wha…What are you doing here?"

"Well we thought maybe you could use a best man," Rebecca said. "And we know that other than Riza, Havoc is the person you trust the most."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "So you are in on this too?"

"I didn't have a clue until last night. Rebecca told me everything. You can trust me Chief. I'll keep it a secret."

Roy nodded. He had no worries about that. He frowned.

"You're pissed," Rebecca said.

"A little."

"Why?"

He opened his mouth to answer when heard footsteps behind him. When he turned, his words died in his throat. Riza was walking down the stairs, looking so stunning in her wedding gown that he wasn't sure if he was breathing or not. The simple peach color of the dress went perfectly with her skin tone and the blue ribbon wrapped around it accentuated her perfect waist. A veil adored her curled hair and was pinned securely by bunches of flowers. She looked like a goddess.

"That will unpiss him," Havoc said.

Rebecca laughed. "Let's leave them alone." They left the room as Riza arrived at the bottom of the stairs. She motioned to her dress. "So, they've been planning this for a while. Christmas said Grandfather insisted she start on making this dress."

"Yeah."

"They had a bet going."

"Yeah."

"And Grandfather said we'd be…" Riza stopped talking when she saw Roy's gaze focused on her so powerfully. "Are you okay?"

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"You aren't angry with what is going on?"

"I was until I saw you. Now I can't remember why I was angry." He touched her cheek as if she was a valuable piece of artwork.

She folded her arms across her chest. "Because we are being forced into this."

"Forced? We don't have to do this if you don't want. Just say no." He stroked her face again. "I don't mind. Do you want to marry me?"

"I…"

He shrugged. "I mean we'll probably have to have another wedding too in addition to this one."

"Huh?"

"When I'm fuehrer we can't let people know we've been married all this time. We'll have to have another wedding when it's legal to do so."

"This isn't something to be so easy going about. Even if it was, Grandfather knows this wouldn't be legal in the eyes of the law because no license can be submitted. Is there a point?"

"He can have the satisfaction of knowing his granddaughter is married perhaps." Roy couldn't take his eyes off her.

Riza walked away from him and paced a few times. "This is ridiculous. There's no beneficial point to this ceremony if nothing legal comes of it. We'll still be the same. Gah." In a very Roy-like gesture, she ran her hand through the fringe covering her left eye. "Nothing is making sense."

"Why does everything have to make sense? We'll have the license that tells us we're married. Why does it matter if something is submitted or not." He walked over to her, took her hand, and got down on one knee. "I love you and whether you want to run out of here with me, or stay and get married by whoever Grumman got to marry us, that won't change."

She looked down at him, amazed at what an incredible man he was. He was right. Things in life didn't always have to make sense. "I love you too."

"So I guess now that I'm down on my knees, it would be a good idea to officially ask." He took a deep breath. "Riza Hawkeye, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Of course."


	18. July 17th Evening

**Just One More Kiss **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Adaptation of Royai Fancomic Version "Wish of a Grandfather" by Rinoaebastel**

**Epilogue: July 17th Evening **

* * *

Riza and Roy squeezed into the alley near her apartment where the rain was pelting a cardboard box mercilessly. The small puppies were huddled together trying to stay as warm and dry as they could. Riza handed Roy a small basket lined with a soft blanket. She picked up one of the puppies dried it with a fluffy towel, and put it inside. She did the same with the second puppy, and then stuck it in warmth with its partner. They looked up at the two humans, blinking away the raindrops that hit into their furry faces.

"This is a thank you," Roy said as if the puppies would understand him. "If it weren't for you two I wouldn't have my beautiful wife right now. He scratched each puppy between the ears then closed the lid on the basket. "Grumman's going to take good care of you two."

**The End **

* * *

**AN: I really hope you enjoyed the story. If you liked the story and haven't looked at the comic yet. Please do. It's by Rinoaebastel on deviant art under the name Wish of a Grandfather. Thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
